Harry Potter and the Alternate Reality
by Summerkins
Summary: Set in Harry's 6th year: Harry's dealing with the death in OOtP and in the process meets new people and hears of new places...OOtP Spoilers! Lots of new characters and Places...pleas rr Chapt 16 now up! -Brand spankin new-
1. Ch 1 The Kitchen Attacks

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story line and any new characters and/or places that may pop up (there are QUITE a few...)

**Pairing(s): **Ron/Hermonie, and others...don't know yet.

**Comments:**This was my first attempt at and Harry Potter fanfiction...I tend to obsess slightly. Please review with any positive or negative comments I appreciate any and all reviews. ALSO: the part between the are actually quotes from the Order of the Phoenix I got our copy and typed it straight out. The part with the pig is the Order's threat coming into effect...indirectly...sorta.

**_Chapter One: The Kitchen Attacks_**

_Posted on May 2, 2004_

Harry Potter opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of this bedroom at number 4 Privet drive. Pale morning sunlight filtered through the window and made patterns on the walls and ceiling of his small room. But Harry didn't notice the designs. He was too busy thinking about the dream he'd just had. He'd been back in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. The day that Sirius died. Harry bit his lip as tears filled his eyes as he thought of his godfather, and of the dream. He'd dreamed of how Sirius had been battling Bellatrix Lestrange laughing as she tried to curse him and he ducked under them. And then his eyes widening as a spell hit him square in the chest and he stumbled back into the veil.

'SIRIUS!' Harry had yelled 'SIRIUS!' he'd started after him but Remus Lupin had held him back.

'There's nothing you can do Harry-'

'Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!'

'It's too late Harry-'

'We can still reach him-' he'd struggled hard and hadn't been able to get free...but in his dream he'd broken free of Lupin's grasp and followed Sirius through the veil, only to wake up breathing hard with tears rolling down his cheeks.

That was 10 minutes ago and Harry was still in bed, not crying now but still greatly upset. It'd been 3 weeks since that day, and every night Harry had the same dream…up to the part where he was held back by Lupin...but tonight it'd gone farther... He'd gone into the veil after Sirius. Harry sighed heavily and sat up. He pulled on a pair of over sized jeans and a t-shirt. Hand me downs from Dudley his giant whale of a cousin. Harry's mind was still on his dream as he walked to his closet and quickly brushed his hair. He stared into the mirror his brilliant green eyes still slightly red and tired looking, his jet black hair sticking every which way. Harry sighed again and then walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Dudley, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were. Harry frowned slightly as he sat down at his place at the table. Uncle Vernon was hidden behind the newspaper, Aunt Petunia was cooking up more bacon, and Dudley was watching the television while stuffing his face w/ bacon. He was still on a diet but Aunt Petunia couldn't stand 'starving' her 'Poor wittle Duddykins'. Harry sat quietly eating his bacon and thinking about his dream and about Sirius.

"Boy!" Harry looked up at his Uncle. "We're going out today" Harry frowned slightly, "We being you Aunt and I. You're to be staying with Ms. Figg next door. And Dudley is going to stay here." Harry sighed and nodded slowly, then frowned slightly. It didn't make much sense that he was to be going to Ms. Figg's house while Dudley stayed home but he didn't say anything. He didn't mind going to Ms. Figg's house any more. Not since last year when he'd found out about her. You see Ms. Figg was a squib, a squib being a non magical person born into a family of witches and wizards. Harry himself was an under aged wizard. He'd just turned 16 today. Harry was a bit upset about this fact. He usually received some sort of present from his best friends Hermonie Granger and Ron Weasley, but he'd had very little if any contact with them all summer. He knew that they couldn't write much in their letters in case they were intercepted but he was still upset.

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon yelled, as if sensing that Harry wasn't paying attention, "Listen too me when I'm talking!"

"Sorry uncle Vernon" Harry muttered

"Yes well Petunia and I are going to a parent/professor conference"

Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked "Did poor wittle Duddykins get into twouble at his big boy's school?" Harry said in a voice normally used for small children. Dudley's face paled and his hands balled into fists as if preparing to hit Harry. He smirked and watched Dudley. Dudley frowned at Harry's lack of fear and slowly dropped his hand.

Uncle Vernon was livid "Who do you think you are?" he roared.

Harry looked at him and raised an eyebrow "I do believe that I'm Harry James Potter...who do you think you are?" Uncle Vernon's face turned an ugly puce color then he raised his had and slapped Harry. Harry flinched and touched his cheek then frowned and turned back to hid breakfast. Uncle Vernon went to take a sip of coffee and the cup over turned itself and spilled into his lap. Then the plates and glasses all started floating and attacking uncle Vernon.

"Uh oh..." Harry said softly as he watched Vernon being attacked but various kitchen wear. He looked up at a startled shriek from Aunt Petunia and saw that she was being beaten by a spatula. Then all of a sudden, the bacon starting flying all over the room and formed in the shape of a pig and started chasing Dudley around, while Dudley was holding his buttocks very tightly, and squealing much like a pig.

Harry started laughing as he watched Dudley run from the bacon-pig and squeal as well as Uncle Vernon trying to avoid any serious injury from the kitchen ware. Harry shook his head and then calmly got up and walked up to his room.


	2. Ch 2 Poor Wittle Duddykins and The Resc...

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter 1.

**_Chapter 2: Poor Wittle Duddykins and The Rescue_**

_Posted on: Tuesday May 25, 2004_

Later that evening Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia left for the parent/professor conference at Dudley's school. Dudley had wanted to go along but he wasn't allowed. Harry stayed in his room until Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were ready to go then he calmly walked to Ms. Figg's house and knocked on the door. Ms. Figg answered the door and smiled slightly when she saw it was Harry.

"Come in come in" she said and stepped back to give him entrance. Harry smiles slightly and walked in. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the smell of cats but then walked to the living room and sat down.

Ms. Figg seemed to smiling more than usual but he didn't really notice for he was too upset to really care. He sat there and looked through some of Ms. Figg's photo albums and looked up when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Harry," Ms. Figg called, "Can you get that for me? I'm a little preoccupied at the moment."

"Sure Ms. Figg" he said then got up and answered the door. Harry blanched when he saw who it was.

"DUDLEY!" Harry yelled "What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

"Ummm well…Harry don't tell mum and dad but I'm scared…"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the other boy "You're scared? Of what?"

"Of...umm...well those things...dementy-whatis...the things that attacked us last year."

"Dementors?"

"Yeah that's it...dementors..."

"Why are you scared...besides the obvious reasons...the fact that they suck all the happiness out of you."

"Well they attacked last year didn't they? ...and I'm afraid they will again"

"Dudley your such a wimp! They only attacked last year because someone sent them after me!"

"Who is it Harry?" ,called Ms. Figg.

"It's Dudley." Harry responded

"Dudley?"

"Yeah he's afraid dementors will attack again"

"Oh, well let him in dearest"

"Yes Ms. Figg" Harry sighed and stepped back to let Dudley in then he walked back to the living room and sat down again. Dudley stood awkwardly in front of Harry.

"Well sit down already you fat lump! You're making me nervous!" Harry told him and so Dudley sat, only to jump up again squealing like a pig.

Harry looked up frowning wondering what Dudley's problem was until he saw the 5 people standing around. Harry broke into a wide grin as he looked upon the faces of Remus Lupin, Alaster Moody (better know as Mad-Eye), NymphadoraTonks, and Fred and George Weasley.

"Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Fred, George! Hi! What are you here for?" Harry said delightedly

"We're here to take you to you-know-where" Lupin replied.

Harry's grin dropped "We're going to...there?" he asked in a worried tone. Tonks bit her lip and looked at Harry seriously

"Harry you need to go there...you need to let him go." She said softly.

"NO!" Harry yelled "I WON'T HE'S NOT DEAD DAMNIT! HE'S NOT, I KNOW HE'S NOT!" Dudley whom Harry had forgot about fell over in a dead faint when Harry started yelling. Harry blinked a couple times then glanced over at his cousin. "Hmm I do believe I frighten him more then dementors do" he stated calmly. The others all stared at him in shock and Ms. Figg cam running from the kitchen

"Harry!" She exclaimed "Why were you yelling?" Then she noticed the others.

"OH!" she exclaimed and placed a hand on her chest and the other on her hair "Remus Lupin! Alaster Moody! NymphadoraTonks! Fred and George Weasley! What are all of you doing here?"

The visitors all glanced at each other and then Moody stepped forward and said "We're here to take Potter to-" He glanced down at Dudley who was still unconscious on the floor then whispered "-number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

Ms. Figg's eyes got very big and she gasped "Ohhhhhh" she said softly then sank down on the couch. "Is that why Harry was yelling?" She asked softly then as if noticing for the first time that Dudley was unconscious on the floor she asked "What ever happened to Dudley?"

"He fainted when Harry yelled." explained Tonks.

"Oh...well someone wake him up! And someone take Harry over to the Dursley's to pack!" she said quickly.

"I'll take Harry to pack" Tonks said quickly.

Harry looked at her and smiled "Ok lets go then...who's gonna wake up Duddykins here?" he asked smirking slightly.

"We'll decide when you get back hurry now!" Moody said Harry shrugged and walked over the number four Tonks followed quickly.

Once inside Harry went to the cupboard under the stairs where he had slept for almost 10 years, turning to Tonks he said "My trunk is in there with my robes and such I just need to grab some things from up stairs."

"Alrighty" she replied and charmed the cupboard open and casting a feather light spell on the trunk. Harry dashed up the stairs and threw himself onto the floor squirming under the bed and lifting the loose board underneath. Quickly he grabbed everything that was inside the small cubbyhole and hurried back downstairs. Halfway down the stairs he froze in horror.


	3. Ch 3 What To Do About Dudley

**Key: **x-x-x-x Scene change

_**Chapter 3: What to do About Dudley**_

Tonks stood with her wand pointed at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia who were looking at Tonks with a series of emotions flickering across their faces. Fear, hate, displeasure, but above all revulsion.

Harry gulped then squeaked out "Tonks?" she looked up and saw him then a small smile appeared on her face.

"Harry," she said "These people just walked right in as if they owned the place...seeing as it's my duty to protect you I'm holding them back. Grab your stuff and run!"

"Tonks...no..." he said slowly as he walked the rest of the way down the stairs. He walked over to her then placed a hand on her wand hand and pushed it down. "Tonks...they're my aunt and uncle..."

Tonks dropped her arm and looked at Harry then to Vernon and Petunia. She bit her lip and looked at Harry's face. Harry had his lips pressed together in an attempt to keep from cracking up. Tonks cracked a grin and started giggling which started Harry off. He glanced at his aunt and uncle and managed to gasp out "Uncle Vernon...this is Tonks...one of the people...who are..." he giggled harder "Who are...going to...take me away for...the rest of the...summer" he managed before bursting out laughing.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry "So you think you can just barge in here with some crazy old coot and leave?"

Tonks stopped laughing at this "I'm not a crazy old coot thank you very much!" then she caught Harry's eye and then glanced at Vernon. Harry grinned and nodded slightly. Tonks assumed a look of concentration then slowly her long blue hair shortened and became darker, she also seemed to gain several hundred pounds. Her neck shrunk and she grew several chins. With in two minutes she was an exact replica of Uncle Vernon. Harry slapped a hand over his mouth but couldn't completely block the sound of his helpless laughter.

"Come on Harry" said the Uncle Vernon look alike "Let's go back to the others." She turned and lumbered out the door Harry's trunk following her.

Harry bit his lip and looked at his aunt and uncle then said "Well...I'll see you next summer than...oh and I'll send Dudley over as soon as he regains consciousness." he blurted the rest out and then dash out the door.

"Tonks!" Harry called softly

"Yeah?" she replied and Harry noticed she had regained her 'normal' appearance.

"I've got a great idea come here..."

Harry whispered his plan into her ear and she giggled softly "Good idea lets do it!" And with that she began to change again.

Harry glanced at her then grinned "Ready?" he asked.

She nodded then started for Ms. Figg's house. Harry walked in and Tonks followed. Everyone looked up when Harry and Tonks walked in the room and all assumed looks of absolute disgust at the site of Tonks. Harry did his best to keep a straight face as he looked around. "Well I got everything and I'm ready whenever you all are."

"Harry" Fred said softly. "Did you realize you uncle is right behind you?" Harry glanced over his shoulder at Tonks and smiled slightly "Yeah Fred, I know he came to get Dudley and to see me off."

Harry smirked at the looks of shock on the groups faces. Then Lupin said "Harry, where's Tonks?"

Harry's smirk dropped and then he spun around and glared at his 'uncle' "Where is she Uncle Vernon? What did you do with her?" he said in a soft voice.

He noticed the look on Tonks' face as she tried not to laugh "Well," she said "I...disposed of her" she said in a gruff voice.

Harry heard the gasps of shock from those gathered behind him. He glanced up at Tonks again and grinned widely then turned back around to face the group. They noticed his grin and frowned in confusion then Lupin made a soft "ahhh" sound in understanding, then his face broke into a grin similar to Harry's. Slowly the others realized what had happened and started smiling and laughing.

"Ok...so lets wake up Dudley and have...Uncle Vernon here take him back to...Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia" Harry said about five minutes later when everyone had stopped laughing.

Tonks giggled and muttered "Auquatis" causing water to pour out of her wand onto Dudley's face. Then she quickly hid her wand up her sleeve.

As Dudley regained consciousness and started muttering softly to himself. Harry bent down to listen closer "Mummy I want some more of Harry's sweets...all the stuff that he gets from his weirdo friends from that oddball school of his."

"Hmm" Harry said softly "So that's where it all went..." then he stepped back as Dudley's eyes opened. Dudley sat up and looked around stupidly then he spotted his 'father' and perked up. He heaved himself to his feet and faced Tonks.

"Dad I want you to force Harry to hand over all of the sweets he's been getting from those weirdo friends of his!" he declared.

Tonks stared at Dudley in a mixture of shock and amusement. Then a mischievous gleam entered her eye as she reached into her pocket for some sweets.

"Here...son" she said and handed him a couple brightly wrapped candies. Harry's eyes lit up when he saw them. Then he glanced at Dudley as he tore the wrapper off a sucker and stuffed it in his mouth.

The gathered assembly watched in amused silence as Dudley's face slowly turned a bright orange color. Harry bit his lip to keep from cracking up.

"Erm...Uncle Vernon?" Harry said softly and Tonks looked at him "Perhaps you should take Dudley back to number 4 now."

"Oh yes of course" she said and with that mischievous glint in her eye she turned and led Dudley back to his home.

No less then five minutes later they heard a bloodcurdling screech coming from the Dursley's house.


	4. Ch 4 Number 12 Grimmauld Place

_**Chapter Four: Number 12 Grimmauld Place**_

Seconds later Tonks appeared in the middle of the room and bowed deeply at the applause from the others.

"So what happened?" Lupin asked her.

Tonks giggled then said "Oh it was so funny, I took him back to the Dursley's and he opened the door and saw Vernon and Petunia then looked back at me and screamed like a little girl...then" she giggled again "he wet himself and ran up the stairs. So to avoid being slaughtered I apparated here."

Everyone laughed but no one harder than Harry who was imagining the torture he could put Dudley through with the threat of telling his gang that he wet himself.

"Ok," Harry said suddenly "We should go now...we don't want to be late and worry Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry's right" Moody growled then pulled a pouch from his pocket. He opened it and held it out to the twins. Fred stepped forward and took a piece of what appeared to be chocolate and put it in his mouth grabbed Harry's trunk said "Number 12 Grimmauld Place" and disappeared. Harry frowned and watched as George did the same.

"What is that stuff?" Harry asked somewhat disturbed. Lupin and Moody shared a look then comprehension dawned on Lupin.

"Harry it's a new traveling device that Fred and George have come up with. It works something like Floo Powder but it's a lot easer. You don't get all sooty and you're their instantly as if you'd apparated but underage wizards can use it. They call it Weasley's Instant Chocolate I think. We're using it because the Floo Network is still being watched and you can't apparate yet."

"Oh." Harry said then looked at Lupin and Moody, "Who's next then?" He asked

"I am." Lupin replied and took the ball of chocolate and popped it in his mouth then said "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

"Alright Harry just you then." Moody said gruffly. Harry took a deep breath and then put the piece of chocolate in his mouth chewed and swallowed and said "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!" the closed his eyes. He felt a funny feeling in his stomach for a second, kind of like butterflies when you're nervous, when he opened his eyes he was standing in the living room of number 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Wicked!" he said then glanced up when Moody appeared next to him.

Harry grinned at Moody. "That was totally WICKED!" Harry laughed when he saw the look on the older man's face. "What's wrong Moody?" He asked.

Moody frowned then leaned close to Harry. "I'm just a bit nervous about using Fred and George's inventions...you understand." Harry laughed again and shook his head as Mrs. Weasley walked into the living room and saw Harry.

"Oh Harry dear!" she exclaimed, "How's your summer been so far?"

"It's been alright Mrs. Weasley, thanks" Harry said with a small smile.

"That's great dear, go on upstairs then I don't want you in the kitchen while I'm cooking."

Harry sighed and said, "Yes Mrs. Weasley" then slowly walked up the stairs. He glanced up at the wall where the heads of previous house-elves had once hung but now all he saw was an empty wall. He smiled slightly to himself when he saw this because it was rather disgusting. Then he glanced where the picture of Mrs. Black, Sirius's Mother, had hung. The drapes were closed so he figured that she still hung there. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the thought then turned to the room where Harry and Ron had slept the previous year. He opened the door and then stared in shock at what he saw.


	5. Ch 5 New Friends and Tipper

**Comments:** I actually seriously considered taking this part out. The bit with Tipper, simply because it didn't make sense in the storyline. This is like the ONLY part, except in the next chapter, where you run into him. But it's highly humerous so I left it in. I think I still have to many characters stuck in here. I need your opinion though, should I keep Dan in or put him in later? The boys get outnumbered quickly in this story so I'm not sure if I should leave him in just so Harry and Ron aren't so alone.

_**Chapter Five: New Friends and Tipper**_

Harry stared as Ron and Hermonie who were sitting on Ron's bed leaned close to each other and started kissing. Harry watched for a second then cleared his throat rather loudly. They jerked apart and looked at Harry rather sheepishly. Harry stared at his two best friends and shook his head slowly.

"So the two of you are a couple now, I assume" he asked quietly as he walked into the room.

"Erm...well yes I suppose we are Harry" Hermonie said softly.

Ron grinned slightly and slung an arm around Hermione's waist then glanced up at Harry and seeing his friend's smile grinned widely.

"That's great you guys!" Harry said "How long?" Hermonie flushed slightly and glanced up Harry and mumbled something. "Sorry," Harry said "I didn't catch that"

She sighed then said "About two days"

All of a sudden Hermione's eyes got wide and she slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ohmigod Harry!" she said and Harry raised an eyebrow wondering what she was going on about now. "Harry, my cousin and her best friend from America are here! I forgot because they haven't been around like usual...my cousin, her name's Dani, and her friend's name is Amy."

As soon as she said their names two girls walked into the room. The one on the left who had light brown hair pulled back into a braid and blue gray eyes covered by thin blue framed glasses and was about 5'9 and reasonably slim, wearing Muggle jeans and a t-shirt said "You rang," with a slight smirk on her face.

Hermonie wrinkled her nose slightly then frowned at the girl, "Dani, I thought Aunt Tammy said you were suppose to stop eavesdropping." She said and raised an eyebrow.

Dani flushed slightly then replied "We weren't eavesdropping we were walking past and happened hear our names so we decided to see why you were talking about us."

The girl on Dani's right who had waist length brown hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes, was about 5'6, skinny but appeared strong, and tan. She wore a t-shirt and old faded blue jeans, and had a black sock hat on, shoved Dani slightly then said "Dani I CAN talk for myself you know." Dani rolled her eyes then turned back to Harry, Ron, and Hermonie who were all watching with bemused looks on their faces.

"Anyway," Dani started again and put out her hand then said "I'm Dani Clark I already know Ron and of course I know my cousin, so who are you?" she ask Harry.

Harry grinned then responded "I'm Harry Potter"

Dani's eyes lit up "Really?" she asked in a somewhat mischievous voice

"Last time I checked" Harry laughingly replied.

"AND I'm Amy Bankz." Said the girl on Dani's right.

"Hi" Harry said as he shook both girl's hands.

Amy whispered loudly to Dani "I thought you said 'Monie was lying when she said she was best friends with Harry Potter." Dani rolled her eyes and flushed slightly then glanced at Hermonie who wore a slightly peeved look on her face.

"'Monie what did you expect me to think when you wrote you were best friends with Harry Potter. I mean...it is kinda hard to believe..."

Hermonie rolled her eyes and then glanced at her watch. "Oh! We'd better head downstairs, we don't want to be late." She said

Harry frowned "Late for what?" he asked and the others glanced at each other.

"Uh...lunch," Dani said then grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room towards the stairs not noticing Amy's glare.

The group walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. The girls and Ron stepped back and let Harry go first. He shrugged slightly the pushed the door open.

Frowning he walked in and the others followed. "Hey guys? Why are the lights off?" he asked and then Ron hit the light switch. Harry's eyes widened and his face broke out into a grin as the group of people shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, a boy Harry didn't recognize, and Mr. Weasley waved from the corner, Lupin, Moody and Tonks smiled at him from the table where a large cake sat with Mrs. Weasley behind it. Ginny, Dean, Cho, Neville, and Seamus stood by the large pile of presents. He turned and looked at the group behind him who all stood grinning at him.

"Well!" Ginny said loudly "Go ahead and have cake or open your presents Harry!" Harry grinned then walked over and picked up a long thin box wrapped in bright colored paper. He looked at the card then grinned at Ron. The tore the paper off and pulled a walking cane from the box. He tuned it over and in gold lettering it said 'Tipper'.

"Tipper" Harry said softly then he flushed slightly as a grin slowly spread over his face and he glanced at Ron and saw that Ron had been trying to keep from bursting out laughing, but after seeing Harry's face cracked up. Dani, Amy, and Hermonie also started laughing their heads off.

Fred and George walked over with the boy Harry didn't know walked over and grinned when they saw the cane. "Harry my friend," Fred said "this is our friend Daniel Anderson. His family just moved to England so he's going to Hogwarts too."

"He's going to be in 6th year too." Said George. Harry smiled and held out his hand to Daniel and looked the boy over. He was about 5'10, with medium length dark brown hair, blue eyes, and was quite thin. He wore three quarter length trousers and a t-shirt.

Daniel grinned and shook Harry's hand. "You can call me Dan if you want its less formal then Daniel. What's up with the cane?"

Harry flushed again. "It's an inside joke," Harry mumbled and Ron walked up behind him.

"It's an inside joke of how Harry humiliated himself a while back." He said with a smirk.

"Shut up Ron before I hit you with it." Harry said softly as his face got a little redder.

"Awww Tipper's not an 'it'. Tipper's a part of who-OW!" Ron yelped and rubbed his leg where Harry had whacked him with the cane.

Harry smirked "I warned you didn't I?" Dan, Fred, and George, who had watched this entire episode with amused looks on their faces, grinned.

The rest of the day seemed to pass in a blur. Harry received many gifts from his friends, in addition to 'Tipper' he received, a pensive from Dumbledore, who said it was once his fathers, some new clothes, a couple of books on defense against the dark arts and various other school subjects. All in all it was one of the best birthday's Harry had ever had.


	6. Ch 6 Harry's Dream

**Comments: **Anything within o-o-o-o is a memory or dream**. And** **I did not**come up with Tipper. Tipper belongs in all ways to **Ivory Tower (user ID 170637 **- read her stuff, it's hilarious) But I think she got him from a book. I just borrowed him because I thought it'd be funny. You wont be seeing him again, unless I decide to pop him back in for humors sake.

_**Chapter Six: Harry's Dream**_

Harry walked up to his room with his presents. He was so happy that he'd had his first birthday party ever. He slowed slightly as he walked closer to his new room. It was Sirius's old one. Harry pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside. He looked around and bit his lip slightly then put his presents in his truck at the foot of the bed. Then he yawned and quickly changed into his pajamas, and climbed into the large bed. It had been a long day and he was quite tired. Harry took off his glasses then fell into a deep sleep.

o-o-o-o

Harry and Hermonie were having a mock duel and firing harmless hexes and curses at each other. After Harry sent a particularly interesting curse at Hermonie she smirked slightly then raised her wand.

"I've been wanted to try this ever since I found out how to do it!" she said the pointed her wand at Harry and said "Humorus". All of a sudden Harry felt a slight calming sensation all over his body. He looked at Hermonie and giggled.

"Hermonie!" Ron said in awe. "I know that spell! It's the one that Death Eater hit me with at the Ministry."

Hermonie smirked "Yes it is. After I heard Harry describe it I decided to figure out how to do it. So I looked it up and figured out how to do it and I've just been looking for someone to try it on."

Harry giggled again and wandered around looking at stuff in an odd way. Then he saw a cane and picked it up. "OHHHH! You guys!" He said loudly "Look!" and held the cane up.

Hermonie and Ron glanced at each other then Ron ventured to ask "What is it mate?"

"Ron! Don't be dense it's Tipper!"

"Erm...Tipper, Harry?" Hermonie said softly.

"Yes, Hermonie, Tipper. Don't you remember?"

"Erm...no."

Harry sighed in frustration then started dancing around with the cane and singing 'I'm Singing in the Rain' "I'm singing in the RAIN! Oh I'm SINGING in the RAIN!"

Hermonie and Ron shared a look then started cracking up. Suddenly Hermione's eyes lit up and she dashed from the room. She came back holding a Muggle camcorder.

"It's perfect Ron! I'll tape him and then we can laugh at him whenever we want!"

"Erm...ok then Hermonie" Ron said and made a mental note to never get Hermonie mad at him. Then turned his attention back to Harry whom at the moment was doing a can-can dance with the cane still singing. Hermonie was walking around Harry and taping his performance and giggling quite a lot.

Then Harry stood on the table and held the cane high and said "TIPPER IS THE RULER OF THE UNIVERSE! HE IS THE RULER OF THUNDER AND LIGHTNING! HE CONTROLS THE WORLD!" Ron cracked up.

"OI! Harry!" he called. Harry looked at him "Is he the ruler of...erm...us too?"

"YES! TIPPER IS THE RULER OF EVERY PERSON AND ANIMAL IN THE WORLD!"

o-o-o-o

Harry woke up cover in sweat and shaking in embarrassment. Hermonie had taped his entire performance and hadn't lifted the curse for half an hour. They had showed him the tape the next day and his face still burned with embarrassment. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 8:00, so he got up. Quickly he dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Hermonie, Dani, Cori, Amy, Ron, and Dan were all already at the table. Harry flushed slightly as he sat down at the table and mumbled "Good morning."

"Are you ok Harry?" Dani asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just had a...odd dream" he said softly and then dug into his breakfast.

Ron and Hermonie looked up at him warily. He saw their look and rolled his eyes. "It wasn't about Voldemort so you two don't have to worry."

"What was it about mate?" Ron asked as he stuffed some pancakes in his mouth.

Harry blushed and all eyes were on him. "It was about...you know..."

Ron raised an eyebrow "No mate, I don't think we do."

"It was about...Tipper ok?

Hermonie choked slightly then looked at Harry and bit her lip. Dani's eyes got wide and a wicked smile flickered across her face. She glanced at Amy and raised her eyebrows. They glanced at each other and got grins identical to Dani's. Hermonie noticed and dropped her head into her hands.

"Oh no...I knew I shouldn't have done it I KNEW I shouldn't have sent it!"

Harry looked at Hermonie and raised an eyebrow "Shouldn't have sent what 'Monie?"

Hermonie looked at Harry and bit her lip "...I sent Dani a copy of the tape Harry."

Harry's mouth dropped open and he stared at Hermonie in shock. "Monie...why?" he asked.

"Well she wanted proof I new you...and I didn't know what else to do...so I sent a copy..."

"It was bloody brilliant though" Dani said, Amy nodded her head in agreement.

"Ah so I'm the only one who's out of the loop here eh?" Dan said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Don't worry Dan I brought it with me and we're planning on showing it to everyone here!"

"There's no telly...how you going to accomplish that?" Hermonie said.

"I AM the head of our class in transfiguration back at Medlets." Dani said and smirked.

"Medlets? What's that?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"Medlets is our school in America. It's for any magical student in all of America and Canada. We're going to Hogwarts from now on though. I told mom I wanted to visit Hermonie but we can't afford for me to come home for a while so I'm going the Hogwarts. So is Amy cause we never go anywhere with out each other. Personally I'm just glad to be away from Calli. This is kind of a birthday gift." Dani said.

"How is Calli?" Hermonie asked.

Dani made a face and replied "Besides being the freak from planet Jupiter you mean? She's fine for a pregnant freak."

Ron Harry and Dan all exchanged confused looks. "Calli's my sister. She's just turned 17 and she's due any day now. She hates me though and she's said tons of times that she didn't want me anywhere near her when she delivers." Dani explained.

"How old are all of you?" Harry asked indicating the girls and Dan.

"We're, that is, Dani, Dan, and I are sixteen." Amy said.

Just then Mrs. Weasley came in the room and saw the seven students at the table. "It seems only Ginny is absent, I'll go get her but you all get ready we're going to Diagon Alley today." And with that she left and they could hear her going up the stairs.

Dan, Amy and Dani looked confused. "What's Diagon Alley?" Dan asked.

"Oh Diagon Alley is where we get our school supplies. You four are going to need robes and such as well as books." Hermonie said. "I really want to go to Florish and Blotts our new book lists look so fascinating."

Dani sighed and rolled her eyes. "She's such a bookworm" she muttered to her friends. And they all laughed. Then Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs followed by a slightly blurry eyed Ginny. She sat down and quickly ate some breakfast and when everyone was done their breakfast they gathered in the living room.

"Alright so we're going to be using the twin's travel chocolate." Mrs. Weasley began.

"Wait did you say travel chocolate?" Amy asked a little self consciously.

"Yes my dear I did the twins invented it and it works fine Harry got here with it. Didn't you dear?" Harry nodded. "It's quite simple to use you just eat a piece and then say where you want to go. Its like Floo Powder but simpler." Dani and Amy shared concerned glances. "Harry, Ron, and Hermonie why don't you three go first?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she held out a small pouch filled with chocolate balls.

They stepped forward and each took a ball, popped it into their mouth, chewed, swallowed, then called out "Diagon Alley" and disappeared. The others shared a look then shrugged and each took a ball, chewed, swallowed, and called "Diagon Alley" and disappeared.


	7. Ch 7 Draco Malfoy and Lesa Hansen

_**Chapter Seven: Draco Malfoy and Lesa Hansen**_

Dani opened her eyes and squinted slightly at the bright sunlight. Then she looked around in surprise to find that they really had traveled to some other place. She looked around the bright and sunny place in amazement. Then she frowned as she felt an odd prickling at the back of her neck. Dani glanced around and noticed a tall blond boy with cold gray eyes staring at her. She shuddered and looked around for Harry, Ron or Hermonie. She spotted her cousin and friends and hurried over.

"Monie who's that boy over there?" she asked and motioned slightly.

Hermonie glanced over and made a face. "Stay away from him Dani. He's nothing but trouble."

"But who is he?"

Ron came over and looked confused then glanced over at the boy and made a face similar to Hermione's. "Dani, that's Draco Malfoy. He's in Slytherin house at Hogwarts and he hates us."

"Why?"

"Why dose he hate us? Because Harry's famous, Ron's poor in his eyes and because I'm a 'mudblood'" Hermonie answered.

"But I'm a muggle-born too will he hate me?" Dani asked.

"Most likely, especially if you hangout with us." Ron replied. Just then the boy they were discussing swaggered over and leered at Dani.

"Go away Malfoy. You're not wanted here." Ron said angrily.

"Oh I'm not so sure I'm not." Draco drawled still staring at Dani. Harry glanced up from his conversation with Amy and Dan and saw what was going on. "Oh no...great Malfoy's after Dani." He said softly then hurried over. The others glanced at each other then quickly followed. Amy and Dan immediately stepped up right behind Dani like bodyguards and glared at the tall blonde boy.

Draco raised an eye brow as Harry, Amy, and Dan all came up behind Dani, Ron, and Hermonie. "What's this?" he drawled "Has the new girl got an entourage?"

"When it comes to slimy gits like you, Malfoy, she dose" Harry said in a low hard voice.

"Can she even speak?"

"Of course I can. And I do wish you would leave you...you...slimy piece of cow dung!"

Hermonie clapped a hand over her mouth and giggled and Amy smirked. "You really shouldn't tick her off you know." she advised

"Yeah, she can get really evil...she knows wand less magic that can scar you for life." Hermonie added.

"You should have seen what she did to the boy that tried to rape back home...let's just say he was stuck in the hospital wing for the rest of the year...and it was in November."

Draco's eyes got wide and he took a hesitant step backward

"Draco don't listen to these buffoons she brought that attempted rape on herself, stupid little whore mudblood" sneered a female voice. Draco turned and watched a tall girl with blonde hair and blonde highlights, with blue eyes, and tan skin who was about 5'5.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the girl. "You know these people Lesa?"

"Of course I do." The girl replied "The one in the middle is Dani Clarkson, and the one with the dumb sock hat on is Amy Banks. Oh and the boy is Daniel Anderson. They're all dweebs from Medlets."

Dani's eyes narrowed. "Lesa Hansen what in Merlin's name are you doing in England?"

"Well, Dani Clarkson" Lesa sneered "I happen to be visiting my relatives. What are you and your dweeby friends here for?"

"I'm visiting my cousin Hermonie Granger" Dani replied and motioned towards Hermonie. "And my friends and I are attending Hogwarts this year."

"Isn't that wonderful." Lesa said sarcastically "Let me guess your too poor to go back home so they decided for you to stay here until your Muggle parents could afford to bring you home."

Both Hermonie and Dani's faces got red at that comment. "Shut your mouth Hansen we don't want to hear it"

"Don't want to hear what, you dumb little whore?"

"I'm not a dumb little whore!" Dani ground out and she narrowed her eyes.

Lesa raised an eyebrow, and then her eyes got big as she started to lift off the ground. Lesa looked down at them in fear as she slowly rose higher and higher. "Draco! Help me!" she called but he just watched in stunned silence. She rose higher and higher until she was over the buildings of Diagon Alley. Then Dani dropped her eyes and Lesa fell and hit the roof of Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.

Dani bit her lip and looked up at the roof where Lesa had landed. "I shouldn't have lost my temper" she muttered then looked at the group surrounding her. Only Dan and Amy didn't look surprised.

Amy tossed her hair over her shoulder and commented "When is she going to learn that you don't piss off Dani Clarkson?"

Dani shrugged "I don't know, this is what the...fifth time I've put her on a roof and she still hasn't learned." She said then blushed then glanced at her cousin.

Hermonie stared at her "They weren't lying when they said you know powerful wandless magic, were they?" Dani shook her head.

"I didn't learn it, I've just always been able to do it, even when I was little. The first time I put Lesa on a roof was when I was five. And that was because she was insulting my cat."

Harry raised an eyebrow then whispered to Ron. "Don't ever piss her off...and make sure you don't insult her cat."

Dani heard them and giggled softly. "Come on we've got stuff to buy." And with that she drug them off to buy their school supplies.

Hermonie took Dan, Dani, and Amy off to buy new robes while Ron and Harry went off to the apothecary to get some more potion ingredients. They shopped for about and hour then they met back at the Leaky Calderon. "Everybody got everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked. They all nodded, and then took a chocolate ball and disappeared.

They appeared back in number 12 Grimmauld Place startling Lupin who had just walked into the living room with a plate of cookies Mrs. Weasley glared at him until he bowed his head and pouting slightly went back to the kitchen and put them away. Dani and Amy giggled ad they went up the stairs to put their new things away in their trunks. The others followed to do the same.

Harry walked into his room and looked around, still slightly un-nerved that Sirius had slept in this room until recently. He sighed softly then walked to the foot of the bed and opened his trunk. Quickly he put his things away and then turned and walked out of the room.


	8. Ch 8 Grimmauld Place Public Pool

**Comments: **I was orginally going to have them getting on the train in this chapter, but thought they deserved to have one last fun day before school started.

_**Chapter Eight: Grimmauld Place Public Pool**_

The next morning Harry got up around 8:30 and headed down the stairs to Ron's room, half way down he bumped into Amy.

"Hey Amy what's up?" he asked.

Amy flushed slightly and mumbled something about being fine. Harry grinned and then walked past her and down to Ron's room. Amy stared after him and then sighed and shook her head in frustration.

Harry pushed Ron's door open and rolled his eyes at the sight of Ron and Hermonie snogging on his bed. He grinned and grabbed a pillow and threw it at them "Honestly if you two keep that up I just may have to separate you." He said shaking his head. They looked at him sheepishly and Harry grinned. "Come on I'm hungry and whatever your mom's making smells really good." He said to Ron. Hermonie and Ron quickly got up and walked hand in hand down to the kitchen. Harry rolled his eyes and followed. They sat down and quickly dug into their breakfasts. Shortly after they started, Dani and Amy wandered down for breakfast as well. They were followed by Dan and Ginny.

The group all sat silently eating their breakfasts when Tonks and Lupin walked in. The two adults looked some what surprised to see all of them sitting at the table. They had obviously thought the kitchen was empty for they had walked in holding hands. They quickly dropped them when they saw the room was filled with the 8 teenagers who all were watching them. Lupin turned slightly pink while Tonks grinned and then sat down and quickly filled her plate. Lupin did the same, still blushing slightly. Dani and Amy shared a meaningful look then grinned. Hermonie noticed and grinned then nudged Ron and Harry then nodded in the girls' direction. Ginny and Dan also looked up and smiled as well. All of a sudden the two girl started singing "Remus and Tonks sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, them come Remus with a baby carriage!" before dissolving into giggles. The others also laughed as they watched both Tonks and Lupin turn bright red.

Then Tonks grinned and said "Well guys today's that last day of summer break what you going to do?" the group looked at each other and shrugged.

Lupin continued to look down at his plate but said, "I hear there's a pool near here…why don't you go there?"

"Not everyone has a bathing suit." Harry said mater a factly.

"Well I'm sure we could fix that" Tonks said with a grin.

Dani looked up at her with a frown, "How?"

"Dani are you forgetting that there are adult witches and wizards in this place?" Tonks asked.

A look of understanding crossed Dani's face and she grinned. "Great!" she said and stood up. "So Lupin can deal with the boys, and Tonks can help the girls! Come on!" Dani said her face lighting up. She grabbed Tonks' hand and pulled her from the kitchen and up the stairs the rest of the girls following all whispering excitedly.

The boys stayed where they were and looked at Lupin. He looked up. "Thank goodness it's just your three, I almost feel sorry for Tonks, imagine four girls..." the boys all got glassy eyed at the thought. And Lupin chuckled softly then stood up. "Come on you three lets go conjure up some swim trunks. To Harry's room!" They laughed then hurried up the stairs and into Harry's room.

Meanwhile the girls had gone to Dani and Amy's room to do their conjuring. "Ok so I'm going to assume you all want to torture the boys by wearing bikinis am I right?" Tonks asked with a mischievous grin. They all looked at each other and grinned as well nodding their agreement. "Alrighty then let's see, tell me what color and style you want." Tonks said then pointed her wand at Ginny.

Ginny thought a second then said "Emerald green, string bikini." She said with a grin. Tonks winked at her then waved her wand and suddenly Ginny's shorts and tank top were replaced with the bikini. There was a general oohhing and ahhing of Ginny's suit before they went on. Soon they all had bikinis of varying shades of colors and styles. When she had finished with the girls Tonks thought a minute then pointed her wand at her self and then she was wearing a bikini as well.

"I suggest you get some clothes on over those so that the boys don't know just yet." Tonks said with a wink, and the girls all scurried off to their rooms to grab shorts and t-shirts to put on over their suits.

Meanwhile Lupin had been doing basically the same thing with the boys, except with swim trunks not bikinis. They pulled on t-shirts and put on sandals and Lupin conjured up a bag for each of the boys in which there was a towel and various other swim things. "Hey Remus?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry what is it?"

"How are we getting to the pool? We can't just appear out of nowhere, the Muggles..."

"We'll walk. It's not that far." Harry shrugged and they walked down and sat on the couches in the living room to wait for the girls.

The girls all gathered back in Dani and Amy's bedroom. Tonks pointed her wand at each of the girls in turn and each got a bag with a towel and various other swim things that matched their suits and then they hurried down the stairs and into the living room where the boys were waiting.

"I thought you were going to get bathing suits on" Ron said stupidly. The girls giggled and looked at each other.

"We do have them on dummy," Ginny said to her brother "They're under our clothes."

"Oh..." and they all laughed again. "I've left a note for Molly and the others so they know where we are," Lupin said as the boys stood up and collected their things. "So we can go whenever you girls are ready."

They all agreed they were ready and then quickly started off for the pool. They walked for a few blocks then Lupin turned and faced an Iron Gate fence and pushed it open. Harry glanced up as he walked in, above the gate written in the iron were the words "Grimmauld Place Public Pool". Harry heard the girls squeal softly behind him when they saw the large pool filled with sparklingly clear water. Tonks and Lupin glanced at each other and then Lupin quickly spoke up before they dropped their stuff where they were and jumped into the pool.

"Ok you guys—and girls," he added when pinned with a glare from Ginny. "go put your bags on the chairs over there," he pointed to a line of lawn chairs lined up along the edge of the pool area, "and make sure you put on your sunscreen before you get in." there was a collective groan from the teens but they quickly hurried over and dropped their stuff on the designated chairs before peeling off their other clothes and helping each other with the sun screen. Lupin and Tonks grinned at each other and slowly walked over and then set their things up. They'd just settled down to sit and watch their charges play in the water and talk when an older woman walked up and smiled at them.

"Hello there, I'm Julia Toner." She said and held out her hand.

They smiled up at her and shook her hand. "I'm Remus and this is Tonks." Remus said.

"Are all...seven of them yours?" she asked after a slight pause in which she glanced out at the group of young adults goofing around in the pool. Then looking back at them and looking at Tonks' ginger hair. Tonks choked slightly on a sip of water when Julia said that.

"All of them?" she coughed out and then looked at Remus who was sitting back watching her with a slight grin on his face. Then glanced at her hair and then her look of confusion cleared as she placed a hand on her head. She shot Remus a smirk then turned back to Julia who had watched them with a slightly puzzled look on her face. "I'm flattered that you think I could still look the way I do after eight children but no, only the red heads are ours." She said with a grin as she heard Remus choke on his water.

Remus grinned then looked and watched Ginny run towards her bag. "Ginny come here" he said. Ginny looked up slightly confused then slowly walked over. "Julia, this is our daughter Ginerva, Ginny for short." Ginny blinked and then looked at Remus and Tonks, and then she glanced at Tonks' hair and grinned.

"Hi," Ginny said to Julia and stuck out her hand. Then she turned back to Remus and asked "Can I go now...dad?" with a mischievous grin.

"Sure thing Ginny." He said and she quickly went back to her bag grabbed something then hurried back to the pool.

"Ron! Harry, Hermonie, come here I've got to tell you something." Ginny called as she slid back in to the water. They swam over, and Harry put his arms on the pool wall and looked at her.

"Well tell us then," Hermonie said as she shook her hair off her shoulders. Ginny motioned them closer then whispered to them. "Tonks and Remus are telling that Muggle woman that Ron and I are their kids!" Harry slipped off the wall and slid under the water in his shock while Hermonie grabbed Ron's shoulder to keep from sinking down as well as she clapped a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles. Harry resurfaced beside Ginny sputtering and gasping for breath. Ginny giggled as she watched him.

"Ginny..." he said "Did you say that Tonks and Remus are telling that Muggle woman that you and Ron are their kids?"

Ginny nodded and nudged her brother whom had remained silent. "Isn't that funny Ron?"

"More like shocking..." Ron muttered.

"Monie, you got to tell the others...so they play along...ok? I'm going to help Ron get back to his chair...he looks a little faint..." Ginny said with a wicked grin and then started pulling her brother toward the ladder. She struggled to pull him out but was having trouble because he was so heavy. Ginny looked over where Remus and Tonks were still talking with Julia.

Then she glanced and saw Hermonie surrounded by the others who all were giggling and sending glances Lupin and Tonks' way. Ginny bit her lip then called "Dad! Can you help me?" Remus looked her way and grinned then excused himself and hurried over. "I can't get him out...he said he was feeling faint..."

"No I didn't you little brat." Ron said as his ears turned red.

"Well c'mon anyway Ron, you don't look so good." Remus said in a fatherly way.

Ginny bit her lip then whispered "Why are you saying we're your kids Remus?" he grinned "Well, that woman, Julia asked if you all were ours and I was kind of laughing at Tonks so she told Julia that you two were cause of your hair. It matches the way hers is now."

"Ahhh" Ginny said then grinned and pulled her hair back and tied it back with a hair tie then waved and jumped into the pool, and swam over to the others and started a game of Chicken.

Ginny got on Harry's shoulders while Dani was lifted on Dan's. The boys held onto their legs and laughed as the girls started trying to shove the other off. Ron came back in the pool and had Hermonie get on his shoulders and they joined the game. Amy sat on the edge of the pool watching the others and laughing.

She smiled watching the others play, and started feeling a bit left out, then she had an idea. She got up and hurried over to where Remus and Tonks still sat talking to Julia.

"Remus?" she asked. He looked up at her. "Will you come be my partner for chicken? PLEASE! Everyone else has a partner."

Remus ginned and stood up. "If you'll excuse us ladies," he said to Tonks and Julia. "I'm going to join the kids." Tonks ginned and waved her hand, and Remus and Amy hurried to the pool. Amy slid onto Remus' shoulders and they joined the game.

Tonks and Julia watched with amusement as Remus and Amy joined the game.

Tonks smiled and watched as Ginny took a wild swing at Dani and overbalanced Harry causing them to fall into the water. They came up sputtering and laughing. Julia smiled and watched Amy and Remus, then asked "So how do you and your husband know all of the others?"

Tonks frowned, "Remus isn't my husband"

"He isn't?"

"No, not yet at least."

"Yet you have two children?"

"Oh they're not his biological children, they're from my previous marriage."

"Oh, if you don't mind me asking...what happened?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Tonks said with a slight smile.

"Oh alright, so...how do you know all of them?" Julia asked waving her hand towards the pool.

Tonks smiled. "Through Ron and Ginny of course. The dark haired boy that has Ginny on his shoulders is Harry, Ron's best friend. And the girl on Ron's shoulders is Hermonie, Ron and Harry's best friend as well as Ron's girlfriend. The girl with light brown hair and on the other boy is Dani, Hermione's cousin from America. The boy is Dan, a friend of Dani's from school, and then Amy, the one with Remus, is Dani's best friend."

"Do they all live with you and Remus?"

"Oh no, we're all visiting a...friend."

Julia looked at Tonks' and saw the sad look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"I just feel bad, you see the friend, was Harry's godfather. And he...disappeared last year, he's really upset about it."

"He...disappeared?"

"He was...is...a...soldier away at war. Anyway, we knew there was a pool here so Remus and I volunteered to bring the kids, today's the last of their summer break you see."

"Oh, what about the ones from America? Are they attending the same school or going back?"

"They're going to hog--, uhhh…Holdovers with the others."

"Holdovers?"

"Their school...it's private."

"Oh, that explains it. How much dose it cost?"

"Uh..." Tonks was saved from having to respond by Remus calling her into the pool. "If you don't mind..." she said and glanced at Julia.

"Oh no go and have fun" Tonks smiled and got up then went over to the pool.

"Oh yay, Tonks is coming!" Hermonie yelled. And Tonks laughed as all the girls crowded around.

"So what are we playing?"

"Chicken still of course." Dani answered

"But I don't have a partner."

"You do to, Remus!" Ginny said excitedly

"Then who's Amy's partner?"

"Justin." Amy said

"Who's Justin?"

"He is!" They all said and pointed to a tall boy with dark hair and blue eyes, who was with the boys and giggled.

"Ah ok, ok" Tonks laughed. Then they all swam over to the boys.

They girls all got onto the shoulders of their partners and started playing. Tonks made a wild grab for Ginny's arm and missed and Remus only just managed to stay on his feet. Tonks shrieked slightly as she swayed on his shoulders then gasped in shock as her shoulders were grabbed and she was pulled back into the water.

She came up gasping and sputtering and looked around for her attacker. When all she saw were the teens laughing Tonks scowled and then got back on Remus' shoulders.

Meanwhile the others had come up with a plan. Hermonie and Ron and Dani and Daniel moved behind Remus and Tonks while the others kept their attention. Then they quickly, well as quickly as you can in a pool, pushed Tonks from behind and then doubled over as she fell in with an indignant shriek. When she came up she whirled around and glared at them. They laughed and splashed water at her. She made a growling noise and they looked at her suspiciously. She grinned and then got back on Remus' shoulders. They continued for a while, pushing Tonks off until she realized what they were doing. Then she grinned and closed her eyes. The others looked at each other nervously and then shrieked when they fell. (A/N: Tonks used some wandless magic there...just to let you know)

They all played around some more until it started to get dark. Then they got out, dried off and put on their various articles of clothing and started back to number 12. When they got back they sat down and ate diner chattering about their day. Then they took turns taking showers to wash all the chlorine off and went to bed ready for the next day.


	9. Ch 9 Sad Memories

**Comments:** Ok I know this is all sad and such but I wanted Dani to be able to relate with Harry in some way...someone they loved more than anything had been taken from them...

The bug thingreally did happen to my sister. Apparently it was in her laundry when she was doing it and scared the crap out of her, and then again when she was folding it. Dani's quote: 'HOLY SHIT! That was the biggest damn bug I've ever seen!' is exactly what my sister said. And Harry's phobia of them is from my Dad who looked ready to murder my sis when she asked him to look under the sofa (where the bug was apparently hiding) and see if it was still there. All as a joke mind you…she and I were cracking up as she asked.

The beginning of this chapter was really, really hard to write. I wasn't going to have Dani have a younger sister who'd been killed...but it happened. I have and older sister (I make references to her in this...) and she dose have a daughter (she's mentioned too). I can't stand my sister, but I love my neice to death...

I forgot about O.W.L.s. But thenI remembered. SoI just stuck em in.

_**Chapter Nine: Sad Memories**_

Harry jerked awake and lay in his bed gasping for breath with tears rolling down his face. He'd had the dream again, he'd been watching the scene in the Department of Mysteries from above. He'd seen himself on the stairs and Neville's foot kicking the prophecy onto the floor and seen it break. Then he'd seen Lestrange and Sirius dueling and Sirius laughing as Lestrange's spells missed him then his eyes widening as he got hit square in the chest and fell back into the veil. Harry had watched himself run towards the veil after him and seen Remus hold him back. As he'd continued watching the Harry below had broken free of Remus' grip and plunged through the veil after Sirius, and then he'd woken up.

Harry rubbed his eyes and wiped the tears from his face then sat up and grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and put them on. He quickly climbed out of bed and changed then walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. He sat down next to Ginny and Dani and quickly started eating his breakfast. Ron and Hermonie soon came down and joined them at the table, shortly followed by Amy.

"Harry mate you ok?" Ron asked and Harry looked at him.

"I'm fine...I just didn't sleep to well...nightmares you understand." Harry replied.

Hermonie looked at him worriedly, and Harry sighed in frustration. "Every time I have a nightmare doesn't mean it's about Voldemort you know."

Dani smirked "It wasn't about...Tipper...was it Harry?"

Harry flushed slightly then shook his head. "No something serious."

Ron looked at Harry and frowned then got an understanding look on his face and nodded slightly.

Hermonie bit her lip and watched Harry with worried eyes. "It was about...the Department of Mysteries wasn't it Harry?"

Harry frowned then stood up "I have to finish packing." He mumbled then hurried out. Ron and Hermonie watched him leave with sad looks on their faces then turned back to the table and to the uncertain faces of the others.

"Erm...Monie?" Dani asked softly looking at her cousin. Hermonie sighed then looked at Ron who nodded slightly then resumed poking at his breakfast. She frowned then looked at her cousin and her friends. "I suppose I should start back in our third year when we first met Sirius..." Hermonie started. Then went on to explain how Sirius had been wrongly imprisoned and how he'd come to find Peter Pettigrew in hopes of clearing his name and found out that he'd been masquerading as Ron's pet rat.

He'd also found that Harry wanted to live with him after finding out that Sirius had been his parents' best friend and his godfather. She explained how Harry had convinced Sirius and Remus not to kill Pettigrew, and then how Pettigrew had escaped. And then how in their fourth year Pettigrew had in turn ended up using some of Harry blood to bring Voldemort back into power. And how last year they'd found out about the Order of the Phoenix and that Sirius had offer his home as headquarters since that was all he could do seeing as he was still wanted for the murder of Harry's parents. And how Voldemort had been using Occlmency on Harry to put images in his head and make him think things that hadn't happened. She explained how Voldemort had tricked Harry using Occlmency, into thinking that Sirius was being tortured in the department of mysteries, and how she, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had gone to save him only to find out that it was a trap.

Then Ron took over the story seeing that Hermonie was close to tears. He explained how'd they'd gone through the Department of Mysteries and found the prophecy, and then how'd they'd been chased by Death Eaters and how in the room with the veil they'd been sure they were dead until Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Kingsley, and Dumbledore had come to save them and started dueling with the Death Eaters. Ron explained all that had happened in the room of the veil up to the point where Sirius had been hit and had fallen into the veil before breaking off and staring at his plate in despair.

The room was silent as they all sat and thought over all that had just been told. Then there was a soft sob and Ron looked up to see Amy and Dani leaning on each other sobbing quietly. Ginny sat by herself blinking rapidly to try and keep the tears that welled up in her eyes from falling but failing. Ron got up and went over to his sister and gathered her into his arms and Ginny broke down and started sobbing into his shoulder.

The group broke up slowly as they silently stood and walked up the stairs to finish preparing for the train ride to Hogwarts.

Dani knocked on Harry's door softly and opened the door slowly at his soft "Come in." She walked over to Harry who was lying on his bed looking through what looked like a photo album. He looked up at her as she neared the bed and then sat up and pulled the book onto his lap. "Sit down" he said softly and Dani slowly sat down next to him.

"Ron and Hermonie told us," she said softly and looked at him.

"I figured they would..." he mumbled then looked back at the album in his lap. "Look" he said and then pointed to a picture. "That's him... he was the best man at my parents' wedding..."

Dani looked at the picture of a handsome laughing man wearing a tux with an arm around a man that looked a lot like Harry. "That's my dad," Harry said pointing to the man who looked like him, "and that's Sirius..." he said and pointed to the other man. Then he flipped through the pages until he reached one at the back. It was of him and Sirius. They both were grinning and wore goofy Santa hats and were standing in front of a Christmas tree in what Dani recognized as the living room. Sirius had his arms around Harry's neck and Harry held onto his arms. "That was last Christmas..." Harry said softly as he delicately ran his fingers over the picture.

"I kind of know how you feel..." Dani started "My little sister was my best friend in the world…she was about 6 years younger than me and when she was 5 and I was 11 and got my letter of acceptance to Medlets she was so proud of me. She wanted to stay with me forever and was worried I'd forget about her when I left."

She smiled sadly then reached into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out her wallet and opened it then showed Harry a picture of a little girl about 5 with light brown curly hair and clear blue eyes smiling up at an older girl who was obviously Dani. "Mum took this on the day I got my letter...the day that Carrie..." She broke off with a sob. Then took a deep breath and continued "Mum took this the day I got my letter and the day that Carrie...was kidnapped... We found her a week later...she'd been raped and beaten to death..." Dani managed to say before lapsing into silence with tears rolling down her face. "I've always blamed myself...I was too happy because I was a witch I wasn't paying attention to her...so she got mad and stomped off to the swing set we had in our back yard...the last thing I ever heard her say was 'Please play with me Dani!' and I didn't because I was to busy being happy for myself..."

Harry put an arm around Dani's shoulders and held her as she sobbed. After a while she stopped crying and wiped her eyes, then smiled slightly at Harry. Then she closed her wallet and put it back in her pocket. "I have to go finish packing..." she said quietly and Harry nodded and watched as she walked off.

An hour later they assembled in the hallway with their trunks packed and ready to go. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen holding several rolled up pieces of parchment in her hand. She quickly passed them out to the teens. Harry opened his and read the contents:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Here are your results for your O.W.Ls. _

_Care For Magical Creatures: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Divination: E_

_Potions: E_

_Charms: O _

_Transfiguration: O_

_Please note that you have received high enough grades to peruse your goal of being an Auror if you still desire. Please inform me if you still wish too. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress _

Ron peered over Harry shoulder and read his results. "Not bad mate, you still going to be an Auror?"

"Yeah I think so, how'd you do?"

"Same as you, funny isn't it?"

Sure is...you sure you didn't cheat?"

But Ron never got the chance to respond because of a loud scream from Dani.

"HOLY SHIT! That was the biggest damn bug I've ever seen!" she said as she backed against the wall.

"What was it Dani?" Asked Amy.

"I don't know...it was black and kind of fuzzy and about this big!" she said as she held her hands about 7-8 inches apart.

"Ew...that sounds like a centipede." Hermonie said and looked at Harry in surprise.

Harry backed against the wall and was staring with disgust at the place where Dani had been standing. "AHHH UGH!" He said as a huge black bug crawled towards him

The others all gave similar responses:

"EW!" Amy squealed

"AHH GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Hermonie screamed.

Harry got up and ran up the stairs where he ran in Fred and George who were doubled over with laughter.

"YOU TWO!" he exclaimed loudly and everyone looked up the stairs and saw Fred and George.

"Sorry mate but we had to test it out some how is that right George?" Fred said.

"Exactly right it's our newest invention, not a sweet, mind you, but a trick to fool your friends or enemies." George explained. "Amazingly life like doncha think?"

"There's a spell on em that make em act like real bugs for about 5 minutes...bloody brilliant if you ask us."

"Ugh! I HATE centipedes." Harry said with a shudder.

Later when they all had recovered from the centipede incident and were preparing to lave for King's Cross Station Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley and asked. "Mrs.Weasley, how are we getting to the station?"

"Oh Harry we'll be taking the Knight Bus just to save time you understand."

"Oh right." Harry said then calmly followed the others with bringing his trunk full of his school stuff outside.

Outside Mrs. Weasley stuck out her wand and then with a BANG! The large purple triple-decker bus appeared. A young man wearing a purple uniform leapt out of the bus and began speaking.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded—"he broke off when he saw the large group assembled in front of him. His eyes landed on Harry and be broke into a wide grin.

"Neville! ...erm I mean Harry! Good to see you again mate." The conductor whom Harry knew as Stan Shunpike greeted him.

"Hullo Stan we're going to King's Cross Station...care to help us?"

"Sure! Lets get all your trunks on the bus and we'll head out." Stan said with another grin. And with that they all set out with shoving their heavy trunks into the bus. After they'd all gotten their trunks in they exited the bus to say good bye to Mrs. Weasley. She gave them all a hug and a kiss on the cheek then they got back on the bus followed by Remus, Tonks and Moody. The trip to the station was quite uneventful and soon they were heaving their trunks onto trolleys and pushing them towards platforms nine and ten.

"Alright then," Tonks said. "Harry you, Dani, and Amy go first because you lot have owls" they nodded then frowned when Moody stepped forward.

"I'll go with them...you know to make sure everything goes alright." He said Harry rolled his eyes, then he Amy, Dani, and Moody walked up to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 and leaned against it chatting amongst themselves. And then they slid through the barrier. Amy and Dani stared at the scarlet train in awe. Then looked at each other and grinned. They turned around at the sound of Hermonie, Ron, and Ginny's voices. They grinned at their friends and then at Remus and Tonks.

"This is sooo bloody awesome!" Dani said and the others giggled.

"Harry! Hey Harry!" a voiced called and they all turned to look at three boys who were approaching.

"Hey Neville, Dean, Seamus." Harry replied and grinned at them.

"Harry you going to introduce us?" asked the round faced boy on the right.

"Oh right! Thanks Neville. This is Dani Clarkson, Hermione's cousin, and this is Amy Bankz, Dani's best friend." He said and pointed to each in turn. Then he said "and guys this is Neville Longbottem" he said pointing to the round faced boy "Dean Thomas," pointed to the black boy in the middle, "and Seamus Finnigan. They are in the boy's dormitory with me and Ron." He explained.

"Hi," Dani said with a cheerful grin and shook their hands, then frowned and stiffened her back. Amy glanced at her then looked over her shoulder and saw that Draco Malfoy and Lesa Hansen had just come through the barrier. They both grimaced then smirked at the look on Malfoy's face when he saw them.

Dean, Seamus and Neville looked puzzled at how fast Draco scurried off. Ron ginned. "We'll explain on the train but right now we need to get on it." There was a great deal of bustling about as they all shoved their trunks into a compartment then assembled back on the platform to say goodbye to Tonks, Remus, and Moody. The girls all gave Tonks and Remus hugs and shook Moody's hand then got back into the train to find a compartment.

"Hey Professor Lupin" Seamus said with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm one of their chaperones as are Tonks and Professor Moody."

"Chaperones? You mean like...babysitters?"

"No as in they're parents and or guardians couldn't make it so we offered to bring them." Tonks said and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh right...well...um I'll see you on the train then Harry." Seamus mumbled then climbed on board as well.

Harry hugged Tonks and grinned at Remus then turned and got on the train as well. Ron waved then said softly, "Bye...Dad." and got on as well. They waved as the train started to leave then with a pop they disappeared. Harry and Ron went off in search of the others.


	10. Ch 10 The Dementors

**Comments:** Just to let you know, that whole thing w/ Harry answering Ron's unanswered question and Amy looking confused and then nodding to herself is this: Harry and Ron are best friends so they have sort of a link that Harry knew the question Ron was going to ask before he did. Amy and Dani are best friends as well and Amy looked at her and then nodded because they have the same sort of link...get it?

And the 'freak' Mrs. Clarkson was talking about was a child molester that had gotten out of jail and had moved into their neighborhood. They knew this because of the law that says if a child molester/rapist moves into a neighborhood the residents are informed (I can't remember what it's called if you know please tell me!) so that's why they were so scared and why Carrie wasn't suppose to go out into the yard even to talk to Dani.The whole memory sequece was hard to write too...cause like I've never had anything like that happen to me so I kinda had to make it up. I'm not sure how accurate it is, but I think it's ok.

_**Chapter Ten – The Dementors**_

Harry and Ron set off down the hallway in search of Hermonie and the others. They glanced in each compartment until they came toward the back and found them in one of the last compartments. When they got there Harry and Ron noticed there were a few more girls then they had expected.

Other than the four girls they had arrived with, Luna Lovegood sat with Dan and gave Harry a some what mysterious smile and a half-hearted wave, there was also a girl with shoulder length black hair, blue rimmed glasses, blue eyes, and was about 5'6. She was talking animatedly with Dani about something they both obviously enjoyed. Dani looked up when she saw Ron and Harry come in.

"Cori! There they are!" she said quickly pointing to Ron and Harry, who looked at each other and raised an eyebrow. The girls giggled and then Dani walked over to them. "Harry, Ron this is my friend Cori Nelson from Medlets. Cori this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley." Cori grinned and stuck out her hand

"Hi, I'm very glad to meet you. You're in Gryffindor right? Oh I so want to be in Gryffindor but I suppose I'll get stuck in Hufflepuff...oh I don't know." She said this all rather quickly causing Harry and Ron to share another look.

Dani laughed then grabbed Cori's arm and dragged her over to the seat where they resumed their discussion. Ron wandered over to Hermonie and Harry supposed they were going to start snogging again. So he went and sat by Dani and Cori and looked around at the others. Amy and Ginny were sharing makeup and hair charms, Dan and Luna were talking about something in the Quibbler, Ron and Hermonie as Harry had guessed, were snogging, and as he tuned in Cori and Dani's conversation he noticed they were talking about Quidditch.

"So like I was chasing after the snitch right? And then I got hit with the quaffle! Knocked me right off course so I lost sight of the snitch and then like 15 minutes later I saw it again and then the Tigre beater hit me right in the face with her bat!" Dani was saying.

"Oh man that really bites..." Cori replied

"Isn't that Bludgeoning?" Harry asked and the girls looked at him.

"You know I think he's right..." Cori said quietly looking at Harry oddly.

"What? I play for Gryffindor. I'm the seeker." He said slightly defensively

"Wow what a coincidence so are me and Dani." Cori said excitedly. "But she plays for Leone and I play for Aquila."

"What are Leone and Aquila?" Harry asked frowning slightly.

"Oh they're our houses...like Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Gryffindor are for Hogwarts. At Medlets they're Aquila, Leone, Tigre, and Orso." Dani said smoothly.

"Oh..."

"Yeah it's awesome!"

"So who's all in which house you guys?"

"Well...Dani, Amy, and Dan are in Leone of course."

"Why?"

"Well that's the brave or daring house...like Gryffindor"

"Oh I see..."

"And I'm in Aquila which is the smart or clever house...like Ravenclaw."

"So what are Orso and Tigre? "

"Well Orso is like...Hufflepuff loyal and hardworking"

"And Tigre is like Slytherin." Dani said while wrinkling her nose, "Lesa's in Tigre."

"I take it you don't like her much."

"Not at all. She and I are like...you and Malfoy Harry."

"Are Leone and Tigre rivals like Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

"Yeah pretty much".

They continued their various conversations, only stopping when the witch with the snack cart came by they all flanked around her and bought tons of sweets to munch on while they talked on about various things.

x-x-x-x

About half an hour later they were sitting together discussing what they hoped would happen during the coming school year while daring each other to try the funny color Bertie Bott's beans. They had changed into their Hogwarts uniforms, the girls wearing knee socks and skirts with white blouses and vestswiththeir robes over them, the boys in slacks and a white dress shirt under their vests and robes.

The group looked up when the compartment door opened and Lesa Hansen and Draco Malfoy walked in. Dani stood and glared at Draco who got a slightly worried look on his face at the sight of her, but Lesa stood firm and glared at Dani. "I'll get you for putting me on that roof you filthy little mudblood."

Cori jumped up and glared at Lesa as well. "Who do you think you're calling a mudblood Hansen? You're Muggle born as well."

Lesa paled slightly then flushed bright red. "I'm not some filthy mudblood unlike the garbage in this compartment." She ground out before spinning around and storming out Draco following quickly behind her.

Dani stayed standing glaring at the door with her hands balled into tight fists when the first tremor hit. She stumbled and the others glanced warily at each other. Hermonie and Ron shared a look then moved closer to Harry while Amy and Cori did the same to Dani. They stood still then stumbled when the tremor hit again. The teens glanced at each other and fetched their wands from their robes pockets.

Harry saw Dani fumble with something in her pocket and assumed it was her wallet containing the picture of herself and Carrie and felt a wash of sadness roll over him as he though about her loss. Then he looked into Ron and Hermione's worried faces as a third tremor hit. Ginny walked to the door and opened it and they saw others had done he same, curious and slightly frightened of what might be causing the tremors. The train started to slow and Hermonie checked her watch and frowned.

"We can't be there yet, we still have at least half an hour." She said in concern then glanced at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders then said in a soft tone "Yes Ron, I do think its Voldemort."

Amy looked slightly confused a minute then glanced at Dani and nodded slightly to herself. The train continued slowing as the tremors increased Dan looked out the window and gasped. The others looked out too.

"Oh my God…its giants!" Dani gasped.

They watched in horror as a giant about 10 feet tall lifted his arms high and then slammed them onto the ground, another tremor ensued. Ginny started shaking and crying softly and Amy put an arm around her. The train stopped and they looked at each other nervously. From the front of the train started screams occurred. Then they felt a cold air blow over them and Harry shut his eyes and said quietly. "Everyone think of something happy...the happiest thing you can think of and when I say go say 'expecto patronum'"

"Why Harry what is that thing...why do I feel like I'll never be happy again?" Cori asked.

"It's a dementor Cori." She gasped "Yes a dementor, the 'expecto patronum' spell if used correctly will conjure a patrouns the patronus gives off everything that a dementor lives on, happiness, cheerfulness, whatever. So do it with me now, think of a happy memory and then when I say go say the spell alright?"

The others nodded. "Ok then GO!"

Ten voices cried 'expecto patronum' and surprisingly eight patronus' appeared out the ends of their wands, they all smiled slightly as they watched Harry's stag, Dan's tiger, Cori's eagle, Dani's lion, Ginny's wolf, Hermione's otter, and Ron's falcon, and Amy's horse assume position infront of thier casters.

They looked at each other nervously then stepped back in horror when the compartment door opened. There before them stood 4 dementors.

"Ohmigod...ohmigod...ohmigod" Cori gasped and Dani put a hand on her shoulder and felt how badly her friend was shaking.

The dementors seemed to be looking for something…or someone and Dani shudders and swayed slightly. A scene popped into her head and badly a she wanted she couldn't push it away.

o-o-o-o

Dani looked around the sunny yard of her family's home in America. She smiled and re-read the letter in her hand that was written on thick yellowish parchment.

_Dear Miss Clarkson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Medlets School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of books and materials you are expected to have. We expect you atUnion Station in Philadelphia on August 28th. We await your owl no later than July 31. _

_Sincerely,_

_Deputy Headmistress _

_Kelsey Harris. _

Dani grinned then looked at the other pieces of parchment one was her materials list and the other was how to get tothe platformatUnion Station. A small girl about 5 years old with curly light brown hair and clear blue eyes walked out of the house and saw Dani and grinned running over. "Dani, Dani!" she said and threw her arms around her sister.

Dani smiled and hugged her little sister back "Carrie what are you doing out here? You know what Mum said."

The little girl sighed and frowned at her. "I wanted you to play with me! Pleassssse? We can go to the park and mummy can come too I'm sure she won't mind pleasssse?"

Dani rolled her eyes and then took Carrie's hand and started back towards the house. "Maybe later sis I want to do some things." Dani replied looking at her letter again. She didn't notice the little girl's crushed face or the fact that she had pulled her hand away and turned back to the yard going over to the swing set that Dani had been at.

She looked up when she heard her mother's frantic voice. "Dani...Dani have you seen Carrie? Mrs. McGee just called she said that the freak had been watching Carrie a lot and that she just saw him walking this way." Dani's eyes widened in fear and she glanced behind her just in time to see Carrie's foot disappearing behind the shrubbery at the back of the yard. "Oh no!" she said and spinning around dropping her letter on the floor and dashing to the back of the yard. "NO! CARRIE! NOO!" she screamed as she ran after the blue pickup truck that was barreling down the ally beyond the yard. She stopped at the end of the ally gasping for breath with tears rolling down her face. She watched with a sinking heart as the truck sped away.

o-o-o-o

"Dani, Dani, DANI!" Dani frowned and opened her eyes grabbing Amy's hand which was slapping her face gently. She looked at her friend and then curled up and started crying. Cori and Amy glanced at each other and then crouched down next to her. Ron and Dan looked at each other looking confused and then at Harry who wore a sad look on his face. Hermonie crouch down next to Dani with her friends and comforted her cousin. The boys moved to the corner and looked at Harry expectantly.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asked and raised an eyebrow.

Ron sighed and then said "Because you know why she's so upset mate...mind telling us so we can help?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well...it's not my story to tell..." he looked up as Hermonie walked over. "What is it Monie? Was it about ...?" he asked softly.

Hermonie blinked back her tears and nodded. "She wants to talk to you Harry" she said and then buried her face in Ron's shoulder.

Harry nodded then walked over to where Dani was sitting with her knees close to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Dani sniffed when he sat down next to her.

"I hate those things...made me relive it..." she sobbed. Harry put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I don't understand it." Harry said "I mean patronus' are suppose to keep the caster safe from the dementors by giving off all the things they feed on and not make it so that you have to relive those memories. You know what I heard whenever I got close to a dementor before I learned to do the patronus?" he asked softly. And Dani shook her head. "I heard my parents dieing." She sucked in a breath sharply. "Yeah it was bad..."

Dani looked around slowly, suddenly noticing that the lanterns were lit again and they were moving. "Did I pass out?" she asked and Harry nodded. "What happened?"

"We're not entirely sure, you collapsed and Amy caught you and laid you down and then all of a sudden the dementors just turned around and left and the tremors stopped and the train started again. It was really freaky."

Dani sighed softly and kept her head on Harry's shoulder for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts.


	11. Ch 11 Suprises

**Comments:** ok I realize this chapter might beslightly confusing with the flipping back and forth and the watch thingy Sirius, Lily, James, and Cedric are talking about…and you may wonder who the Jenkins are and what happened to them…well it'll all be explained eventually

I'd like to thanks Bear for the help she gave me w/ the song. She said I could use her song so I took it and adapted it slightly for my own use which is mostly why it's so short. I'm not good at rhyming and I took a bunch of stuff out of her song that went with her fic and not mine.

**Key: _LILY AND JAMES TALKING THROUGH CORI_**

_**Chapter Eleven: Suprises**_

Sirius Black sat back with a sigh and looked at the small mirror again. "Harry... Harry Potter!" he said desperately then lowered it with a sad smile and looked at Lily and James Potter. "I reckon he may have smashed it..." Sirius said gloomily. Lily smiled softly and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Well Sirius you can only keep trying." She said softly and gave him a hug.

"I know Lily it's just hard...you know? Knowing he's there alone and no doubt quite upset..."

They sat together for a while thinking about various things that had happened during their lives, when another figure walked over.

"Hullo Sirius, Lily, James." Cedric Diggory said as he settled down beside them.

"Hullo Cedric," Sirius mumbled and looked at the mirror again.

"Any luck contacting him yet?"

"No not yet"

"Pity...did ya hear what happened to them yet?"

Lily looked up sharply "Not more I hope?"

Cedric shrugged "You know how Voldemort is Lily. He's desperate to get Harry." Lily sighed and nodded her head slowly then leaned her head on James's shoulder. James stroked her hair slowly and looked at Cedric.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Well I heard from Frank who was on watch that dementors attacked Hogwarts Express."

Sirius's face hardened "Under the control of Voldemort right?"

"Apparently but Harry had everyone cast a patronus so all was pretty much ok. Except Dani, she collapsed and apparently had to relive the day her little sister was kidnapped." Cedric explained

"Oh that's terrible..." Lily gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Then glanced at the wall where a clock sat. "Oh look at that it's our turn for watch James, come on." And with that James and Lily got up and headed off towards the tower in the distance. Sirius watched them go and sighed softly then looked at the mirror and resisted the urge to smash it.

Cedric watched Sirius and bit his lip. "You know Sirius," he started and Sirius looked at him "I heard James say there's a way of making the mirror inform the other person that you want to talk."

Sirius's eyes lit up and he sat up straighter. "Your right Ced. There is...we'd use it to make sure it was ok to talk during detentions." He said excitedly then frowned and slumped down again. "But it won't help if the mirror's smashed." Cedric grinned

"I know how to find out if it is."

x-x-x-x

Back at Hogwarts Harry and the others were getting into the carriages pulled by thestrals. Dani hung back looking at the carriages somewhat frightfully. Amy glanced over her shoulder and saw Dani stand back frowning at the front of the carriages.

"OI, Dani what's wrong mate?" she asked.

"Amy…what are those things?" Amy looked and then frowned in puzzlement.

"What things Dani?"

"The things pulling the carriages." Amy looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow.

"Dani you sure your alright? The dementors didn't…you know like mess up your head did they?" Dani glared at her and Amy raised her hands in surrender. "Ok, ok, ok no need to get all scary...I don't see anything so..."

"Its cause you haven't seen anyone die Amy...c'mon Dani." Harry said and then helped her into the carriage. Dani looked at Harry suspiciously. "What?" he asked

"Have you seen someone die? Can you see them?"

"Yes I can see them so can Neville and Luna."

"Who'd you see? If you don't mind telling me that is?"

Harry looked down at his lap then said "Cedric Diggory"

Dani decided to not ask any more questions and watched as Cori and Hermonie got in the carriage with her and Harry. The carriage started for Hogwarts and then stopped. That's when the weird stuff started.

Cori got all stiff and her eyes rolled back then she started speaking in an odd deep voice quite unlike her own.

**_HARRY... HARRY POTTER THIS IS YOUR FATHER SPEAKING. SIRIUS WANTS TO KNOW IF YOU SMASHED THE MIRROR HE GAVE YOU. _**

Harry jerked back in surprise and looked at Cori with wide eyes. Dani smirked slightly and said "You'd better answer him, they don't like to inhabit humans to much."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

Cori spoke again but in a softer more feminine voice that still wasn't hers. **_SHE'S RIGHT HARRY... WE DON'T LIKE INHABITING YOUR FRIEND BUT THIS IS NESSASSARY SIRIUS NEEDS TO KNOW. _**

"M-Mum?" Harry stammered.

**_YES HARRY I AM YOUR MOTHER, NOW PLEASE... DID YOU SMASH THE MIRROR? _**

"Y-yes...I-I wanted t-to talk to him b-but I c-couldn't b-because he's d-dead so I-I smashed it...b-but I still have it."

James spoke again through Cori, **_WE'RE SORRY TO HAVE SCARED YOU BUT HE NEEDED TO KNOW AS SOON AS YOU CAN I WANT YOU TO FIX IT ALRIGHT?_**

"Y-yes d-dad" Harry stammered and then watched in surprise as Cori slumped against the wall of the carriage her eyes closed and her breath shallow. Dani took her by the shoulders and shook her, slapping her face gently.

Cori groaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. She groaned again when she saw Dani's wide grin. "Get that dumb grin off your face, girl or else I'll smack it off." Cori mumbled and Dani smirked again then sat back and looked at Harry and Hermonie who were staring at them in amazement.

Dani frown and looked at the door when there was a sharp knock. Hermonie opened it and sputtered slightly before stammering out, "Pr-Professor McGonagall! What are you doing here? Why have the carriages stopped?"

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her then looked beyond her. "Actually Miss Granger the carriages have stopped because we are looking for all the new students, such as your cousin and her friend." Both girls flushed slightly and climbed out of the carriage.

"See you in the castle!" Hermonie called. And with that the carriage pulled away.

x-x-x-x

Sirius sat tensely with the mirror waiting impatiently. Cedric sat watching him and then looked up at the clock. "Sirius."

"What is it?"

"You need to go watch...if you don't...you saw what happened to the Jenkins..." Sirius bit his lip in frustration. Cedric sighed "Sirius he won't be able to fix it for another 2 hours or so. There's the sorting and then the announcements and you know what's happening this year, and so you need to go to watch...you don't want to end up like the Jenkins, but if you want when Lily and James come back we'll watch it for you."

"Alright." Sirius sighed then stood and handed Cedric the mirror and glancing at the clock he quickly sprinted off to the tower.

Dani, Cori, and Amy followed the first years into the great hall. They were very aware of the students who were pointing at them and whispering together. Dani looked up at the ceiling and gasped slightly then bumped Amy's hand who glanced at her then looked up as well. "Its enchanted to look like the sky outside" she whispered in Dani's ear "Hermonie told me she said she read about it _Hogwarts, A History_."

"Her favorite book that is..." muttered Dani and Cori and Amy both grinned. Then they turned their attention to Professor McGonagall who had just placed a three-legged chair in front of the first years, and then at the patch and dirty sorting hat which sat upon it. They stared at it wondering what it was for and Dani grinned when a tear opened and the hat began to sing: (A/N: forgive me if this sucks)

_I'm the Sorting Hat  
I will place you where it is that  
You are meant to be  
And you shall see  
That Gryffindors are daring and brave  
And are most likely to misbehave  
Slytherins are cunning yet clever  
And want to be best in every endeavor  
Huffelpuffs are just and loyal  
They are brave at heart and unafraid of toil_

_Ravenclaw is where those with ready minds_

_Will always find their kind  
Now don't have a fear_

_Just put me on without a tear_

_The adventure is here that you here shall see__  
At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!_

The girls glanced at each other and grinned, then watched as the first years were sorted. When all the first years had been sorted the only ones left were those who were transferring from Medlets. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and picked up another roll of parchment then said, "We shall now sort those new students who are transferring from Medlets School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America." She paused as the whisperings started up again the continued "They are all in 6th year and we would appreciate it if you would treat them with respect so that they might continue their stay." She turned to them and said "when I call your name please come up and put the hat on your head."

"Anderson, Daniel." Dan walked up to the stool, and put the hat on his head. A minute later it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bankz, Amy" Amy took a deep breath then walked to the stool and put the hat on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled and she pulled it off then hurried to the Gryffindor table and sat with Harry Ron and Hermonie.

"Clarkson, Danielle" Dani smiled then walked to the hat and sat down pulling it on her head.

_"Hmm"_ said a tiny voice next to her ear _"Great mind, lots of intelligence, but brave and strong you cope with the death of your little sister well… hmmm I see you were in Leone in Medlets…that makes it easier on both of us …hmmm better make it_ GRYFFINDOR!" The last was shouted for all to hear and blushing slightly she got up and sat next to Amy and Hermonie.

"Hansen, Lesa"

"Ugh she better be in Slytherin if she isn't I'll kill myself." Amy said under her breath and Dani grinned at her.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Well that's a relief now it's just Cori..." Dani said and watched her friend.

"Nelson, Cori"

"RAVENCLAW!"  
Dani and Amy grinned as Cori walked over and sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

The din quieted down as Dumbledore stood to begin the feast. "Welcome new students! Especially those from Medlets. I am Professor Dumbledore. And I know you are going to have a most interesting year and you just might be able to see your school again." Dani Amy and Cori looked at each other confused at this. "But I'm getting ahead of myself. Now for this year's start of term announcements. We have a new additions to staff. She is Professor Roseart, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"And first year students, as well as those from Medlets, should note that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." Dumbledore said then looking around the room his eyes sparkling merrily. He said "and would all students note that the Inner House Quidditch Cup will not take place again this year." He paused for those who were on the house teams to yell their disgust at being denied the chance to play for the cup. Ron and Harry shared disgusted looks and shook their heads.

"But," Dumbledore started and the hall fell silent again. "We shall still be playing Quidditch." There was a buzzing of noise as they tried to figure out what he was talking about. "We shall be playing as a school instead of houses." Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open and they glanced towards the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat stunned looking up at Dumbledore. "Now I understand this must be confusing for you so I shall explain." Dumbledore started "we have accepted the invitation to play as a school against Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as well as Medlets." Cori Amy and Dani's mouths dropped open this time staring at Dumbledore in shock.

"So that's what he meant!" Dani said in shock.

Dumbledore smiled and continued "Those who are on the school team will be able to travel to whichever school is hosting the match to play against their team. At the end of the year the winning school will receive an award and the players will each get a small trophy." All those who played on the House Quidditch teams were ginning broadly excitedly discussing what it'd be like to be on the house team. Dumbledore cleared his throat and all fell silent again. "Tryouts for each position will be held next Saturday. Please note only those who are on a house team are allowed to tryout. And with that, let the feast begin!"

The plates before them magically filled with food and they started to eat. After they'd all eaten their fill they headed off to their dorms. Dani, Amy, and Dan waved good night to Cori as they headed up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

Harry, Hermonie, Ron, and Ginny showed them the trick steps and the passageways to get up fastest. When they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady she smiled at them and said, "Password?"

"Thestrals" Hermonie said and Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise. She shrugged and said, "I don't know that's what I was told..." then she smiled at the Fat Lady who swung forward on her hinges to let them in.

Dani, Amy, and Dan looked around the common room in awe taking in the squashy red arm chairs and the tastefully decorated walls. Hermione grabbed Dani's hand, who grabbed Amy's arm as they were dragged up the girl's staircase to the 6th year girl's dormitory. Harry, Ron, and Dan laughed and then went up the boy's staircase to the 6th year boy's dormitory. Ron settled down on his bed and started chatting with Seamus Dean, Neville, and Dan while Harry hurried to his trunk and started sifting through his belongings. Ron and the other boys watched him with curiosity.

"Harry...mate what are you doing?" Ron asked running his hand through his hair and stretching before grabbing his pajamas and starting to change.

"I'm looking for the mirror Sirius gave me..."Harry said distractedly and Ron turned to stare at him dressed only in his pajama pants and holding the top in his hand. Harry glanced up and saw him staring at him and frowned. "What?" he asked somewhat irritably.

"Harry," Ron said slowly "that's the first time you've said his name without getting all depressed. And why are you looking for it?" Ron asked as he pulled his top on. Harry looked at him in surprise then remembered that he hadn't been in the carriage with him when his parents had spoken through Cori.

"Uh...if you help me find it you'll find out."

Ron looked at him and shrugged then walked over and started looking for the mirror.

"OW!" Ron yelped a short while later tanking his hand from the trunk and sticking his finger in his mouth. Harry carefully reached where Ron's hand had been and quickly pulled out the broken mirror pieces.

"Alright!" Harry exclaimed and then set the pieces on his bed. "_Reparo"_ Harry muttered waving his wand at the mirror and it mended together. Then he glanced at Neville's bed where loud snores were coming from, and Dan, Dean and Seamus' beds which had the curtains closed, then scooted back on his bed and beckoned Ron closer. They sat down on the bed with him, Ron still sucking on his finger, and watched Harry. Harry cast a silencing spell on the bed so that they wouldn't wake the other boys up if it worked. Then he took a deep breath and said "Sirius...Sirius Black."


	12. Ch 12 Dani’s Revenge, Schedules and the ...

**Comments:** Just so you know...Cori was sitting at the Gryffindor table instead of the Ravenclaw...and she went over to get her schedule then came back...got it? Cori HAD been in Gryffindor in the orginal verison, but I changed it when Idid my changes cause it was too confusing. Dani seems a bit...Mary Sueish (or is is Mary Jane? ugh...) Like she's really good at everything and whatnot...I don't like that...but I dunno how to change it.

_**Chapter Twelve: Dani's Revenge, Schedules and the Madness In Between**_

Meanwhile in the girl's dormitory, Hermonie was introducing Dani and Amy to Lavender and Parvati when an owl tapped on the window. Hermonie opened the window and the bird flew in and landed on Dani's shoulder and stuck out its leg.

"Oh!" she exclaimed and stroking the bird gently as she quickly untied the letter. Quickly she opened it and scanned it. "Oi..." she mumbled before collapsing on her bed, the owl fluttering to rest upon her trunk. "You'd better not do what I know you're going to do." Dani said in a soft voice and the owl ruffled its wings then flew out the window. Hermonie walked over to her cousin and sat beside her, gently pulling the letter from her hand, then scanned it quickly.

"Oi..." she muttered then fell back. The other girls exchanged glances and then Amy took the letter from Hermione's hand and read it out loud:

_"Dear Dani,_

_Sorry I forgot to tell you sooner but my darling daughter was born on the 26th of August. She weighed in at 7lbs 7oz and was 19 inches long. Just thought you'd like to know in cause you wanted to send a gift or whatnot. _

_Your darling sister,_

_Calli."_

Amy groaned and fell back on her bed with Dani and Hermonie.

"You know that is so like her." Dani muttered and sat up. "She conveniently forgets to tell me till a week afterwards and then practically orders me to get her a present." She sighed then stood up and grabbing her pajamas from her trunk headed for the bathroom. Amy glanced at Hermonie and grabbing her pajamas as well followed her friend to the bathroom.

"What's with your cousin Hermonie? Why is she so upset? And who's-" Lavender stopped to glance at the letter "Calli?"

Hermonie sighed. "Calli is her older sister. She's upset because her sister is a royal pain in the ass."

"Right..." Parvati said then shrugged and started changing.

Lavender frowned a bit then asked "Why did they go to the bathroom to change? Are they embarrassed? Or is it just some American thing?"

"I think they went because Dani would like to vent her anger with out making a bad impression on you two. Amy went because she's her best friend and know what she's like when she's upset and she knows Calli, so she can sympathize." Hermonie explained while pulling her nightgown on over her head. "Besides why do you care?"

Lavender shrugged "Just wondering." Hermonie rolled her eyes and then grabbing her tooth brush and tooth paste went to the bathroom.

x-x-x-x

The next morning Dani was still in a bit of a sour mood over the letter from her sister so she got up early and went down to breakfast by herself. She sat broodingly for a while until Amy and Cori came in, they came over and sat beside her.

"Hey Dani...feeling any better?" Amy asked as she started filling her plate. Then she glanced at her friend's face and frowned. "You're not going to be able to concentrate during classes if you don't eat and if you keep yourself in such a bad mood." Amy said wisely.

Dani suddenly sat up straighter and got an evil smile on her face, turning to Cori she asked, "Have you got some parchment and a quill I can use?"

Cori nodded slowly and handed Dani the quill and parchment. Grinning mischievously she began writing. Cori and Amy exchanged looks then peered over Dani's shoulders to read what she was writing. They were also grinning when she finished and signed her name with flourish. Then she took her wand out of her pocket and tapped the parchment twice.

"I'm going to run up to the Owlery and send this with Betty. I'll be back in about 10 min. let 'Monie or Harry know if they come down before I get back ok?" Amy nodded and shook her head as she watched Dani hurry out of the hall.

"I worry about her Cori, I really do."

Cori laughed "Me too my friend, me too."

Harry Ron and Hermonie were coming down the stairs on their way to the Great Hall when they were nearly run over by Dani.

"Sorry!" she called over her shoulder as she ran off down the hallway. Both boys turned and looked at Hermonie.

"What? Why are you looking at me?"

"You're her cousin...where's she off too in such a rush so early?" Ron asked.

"Just because I'm her cousin doesn't mean I'm her baby sitter!" Hermonie said angrily and stormed off down the stairs and into the Great Hall. Harry shrugged his shoulders and they followed her down. They sat down across from Amy and Cori. Cori was still laughing over Amy's comment as Dani left. So they ignored her and Amy relayed the message to them.

"What did she write? And why is she acting all funny?" Harry asked

"Who's Betty?" Ron asked at the same time.

Amy laughed then said "Betty's her owl, the one who delivered this letter--"she passed it to them "and she's acting funny cause of that. She wrote a little message to her sis and charmed it...I don't want to be in Calli's shoes... I know haw Dani is with those charms...it's scary."

x-x-x-x

Dani smiled as she watched Betty fly off with the letter and was extremely glad that Calli didn't know how to send howlers.

x-x-x-x

Way over in America a young woman holding a baby was startled slightly as an owl flew in the window. She sighed slightly and shifted the baby to her right arm and took the parchment off the owl's leg.

"Betty, she wrote back then? But where's the...?" the owl tilted its head and hooted softly. "Oh right I'd better read this..." Calli said and unrolled the parchment.

_Dearest Sister,_

_It's wonderful to hear about the baby. You've named her Samantha Tasha as you were planning I hope. Please forgive my lack of present, but I don't have enough gold at the moment to get a proper gift. But I have charmed this letter to transfigure itself into a special something. You'll have to say "for baby Samantha' for it to work though. DO NOT say it till your done reading! Or else—_

"For baby Samantha" Calli muttered and then her eyes widened in shock as the parchment began to change. It turned into a giant spider and Calli screamed waking the sleeping baby in her arms who promptly started screaming. "DANIELLE CLARKSON I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Calli yelled. Then she jerked back in shock as the spider suddenly burst into confetti and a voice yelled "CONGRATS ON THE BABY GIRL!" Calli put a hand to her chest and glowered at the pile of confetti on the floor.

x-x-x-x

Dani hurried back down to the great hall smiling mischievously. She quickly slid onto the bench and grinned at her friends.

Amy and Cori glanced at each other and started laughing. Then Cori said "I am going to crack up tomorrow when mail comes."

Dani raised an eyebrow "And why is that?"

"Just because..." Harry and Ron stared at Dani.

"What?"

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Oh...well I charmed the letter to turn into a spider cause she's terrified of them and then when she yelled 'I'm going to kill you!' it would burst into confetti and yell congrats on the baby girl." Dani said with a grin

Ron leaned close to Harry and whispered loudly "Remind me again to never piss her off" and they all laughed.

They were still laughing when Professor McGonagall came up to them to pass out their schedules. She looked at them a raised an eyebrow. Dani arranged her face to keep from looking to guilty and smiled innocently at McGonagall as she accepted her schedule. Cori and Amy exchanged looks and immediately broke into giggles again. Dani ignored her friends and looked at her schedule.

"Hmmm I've got Care of Magical Creatures, then Divination, then Charms. Before lunch, then I've got Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dart Arts, and then Double Potions with the Slytherins." She made a face then glanced at and Amy's schedule. "Ooooo goody we have the same classes..." then she peered at Cori's. "Cori, are you going to do your thing in Divination?"

Cori grinned and nodded. Harry and Ron exchanged looks then looked at the girls expectantly. "Have you all got Divination after COMC?"

"Yeah," Harry said looking at his schedule. "Ron I thought we dropped that horrid class"

"I did too..." Ron said with a frown.

"Well you'd better be glad because it's going to be a riot...just wait you'll see." Amy said with a smug smile.


	13. Ch 13 Bescals and a Prophecy

**Comments: T**he reason the girls were singing the Boom, Boom song is because when I was writing this bit I couldn't get it out of my head...I might end up making them sing some other goofy songs I know...

Ok, I know Trelawney was supposedly sacked in the 5th book and that Firenze came to take her place but for certain purposes Trelawney and Firenze each take different classes...Harry and the gang have Trelawney.

_**Chapter Thirteen: Bescals and A Prophecy**_

After breakfast Dani hurried back up to Gryffindor Tower to grab her bag, and then she hurried out to the grounds. She caught up with Amy and started humming something under her breath. She laughed when she recognized what she was humming and started singing softly.

"Boom, Boom aint it great to be crazy? Boom, Boom aint it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, Boom aint it great to be crazy?" they laughed and continued singing it all the way down to Hagrid's cabin.

When they got there Hermonie Ron and Harry looked at them funny as they sang again "Boom, Boom aint it great to be crazy? Boom, Boom aint it great to be crazy? Giddy and foolish the whole day through, Boom, Boom aint it great to be crazy?"

Harry shook his head and said "Ok I knew you lot were mental I just didn't realize you were THAT mental." And they all laughed again.

"I wonder what we're studying today," Hermonie said as they stood around waiting for Hagrid and the others.

"Oi! 'Monie you think too much!" Dani said in mock frustration.

Hermonie rolled her eyes and laughed. She smiled when Hagrid came out of his cabin and walked over to them. "Hullo Hagrid how've you been? How's Grawp?" Hagrid frowned at her then replied. "I'm fine Hermonie, an' I've been good...but...who's Grawp?" he asked while sending nervous looks at Dani, Dan, and Amy.

"Oh!" Harry said then introduced them "Hagrid this is Dani, Hermonie's cousin, and Dani's best friend, Amy and this is Dan, and another friend Dani's. They're cool...they know bout it all."

"Ahh I see" Hagrid said then offered his hand to them. "Hullo there, name's Rebeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys an' grounds of Hogwarts...and the Care of Magical Creatures Professor. Bu' yeh don' have to call me professor, Hagrid'll do."

Dani frowned a bit then smiled "Hullo Hagrid...who's Grawp?"

"Oh...Grawp...e's me little brother yeh see...an' e's doin' great Hermonie"

"That's good to hear. But we're not here for idle chat...we're here for class...but where is everyone else?"

Dani Amy and Dan groaned when Hermonie said this and Amy elbowed Dani in the ribs and muttered "you weren't kidding when you said she was a book worm" in her ear, which made Dani double up with giggles.

Harry rolled his eyes and said to Hagrid "Don't mind them...they're quite giggly today, but where is the rest of the class?"

"Oh... yea' yeh all are the class...no one else wante' it can't understan' why..." Hagrid said with a puzzled frown. Ron Harry and Hermonie shared a look. They knew why no one else would want to sign up for this class, but it was a relief to be away from the Slytherins.

"Alri'ht then...today lesson is on...w'll yeh'll see, c'mon then..." Hagrid said then started around his cabin to the paddock behind his cabin. They followed him and looked slightly nervous when they saw him standing next to a crate. Ron, Harry, and Hermonie, remembering the skrewts, were slightly more apprehensive then the others who had no previous experience with Hagrid's teaching habits. The gathered around the crate and nervously looked in then sighed with relief when they saw what was inside. Well, everyone other than Hermonie whose eyes got wide and stepped back from the crate quickly.

"What's wrong 'Monie?" Dani asked looking at her cousin in confusion but Hermonie ignored her.

"Hagrid!" Hermonie said quietly. "Where'd you get them? And HOW!"

Hagrid's face fell. "Bu' Hermonie...the're not dan'erous...not much a' leas'..." the others looked up with startled faces and retreated from the crate.

"Hermonie...what are they?" Harry asked.

"They're Bescals."

"Bescals?" the others said.

"Yes, Bescals. They're little beasts that look like stuffed animals, but are really dangerous because when you touch them they well sting you with EXTREAMLY poisonous venom that can kill a regular person in about a minute." Hermonie said sounding like she'd just swallowed a dictionary.

The others all took several large steps away from the crate...all except Dani that is, who stuck her hand in the crate and picked one of the Bescals up. She stroked its head slowly along it's tiger like ears and they distinctly heard a loud purr come from it. They all stared at her in amazement as she strokes the small creature's ears and back then flipped it onto its back and tickled its tummy. Hermonie gaped at her cousin and frown slightly when she heard the Bescal give a giggle, a giggle that sounded a lot like a baby's.

Dani smiled and turned to her friends who were all staring at her with a mixture of shock and fear on their faces. He wrinkled her nose and rolled her eyes then said "My friend's uncle had one that he let me hold for a while. He told me how to calm them to keep them from attacking when you touch them." She explained. Amy and Cori looked at her in confusion. "It was before Medlets...before I knew I was a witch, she lived up the street from me, her name was...Jessica I think...we were best friends since we were like...2 till I left for Medlets. Her uncle worked with all kinds of cool magical creatures and he lived with them so we learned a lot from him."

The others just stared at her and she rolled her eyes and looked back at Hagrid who had a sort of dazed look on his face. Dani cleared her throat and Hagrid snapped out of his daze and flushed slightly. "Ri'ht, ri'ht 'bout these Bescals, like Hermonie sai' the're usually extremely dan'erous unl'ss yeh know 'ow to clam 'em like Dani 'ere. Hermonie yeh can 'ake 10 poin's for knowin' wha' they ar' an' wha' they do an' Dani can 'ake 25 for bein' able to calm em. I'll 'ive yeh ten more a person that yeh can 'et to be able to calm 'em down Miss Clarkson."

Dani flushed and turned to the others. "Ok so you select one that fits your personality...its best if you do this because they're less likely to attack if they fit your personality. To discover if they fit pay attention to the colors, cooler colors represent a calmer personality while warmer represent a...erm...less calm personality." She started. Amy noticed how Dani's eyes flicked to Harry for an instant before she continued.

"Then you find one that's the color and or animal that's most like you. Like this little girl here is purple and blue because I've got a reasonably calm personality and is like a cat because I'm like a cat at times." she continued sending a small grin towards her friends.

"So once you've selected your Bescal you have to set about calming it. The first thing to remember is not to be nervous or scared. They can sense it and tend to attack..." she trailed off.

"Oh that really makes us less nervous, knowing that being nervous will cause them to attack." Ron said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

Dani made a face at him then continued. "Just try Ron. Then gently stoke the back of your Bescal for a bit and when it starts to purr you can pick it up. Relatively simple actually," She concluded. They all nervously reached in and picked one up stroking it gently, and smiling in surprise when the Bescals started purring.

The bell rang and Dan, Amy, Harry, Dani, and Ron hurried up into the castle heading for the North Tower. They said good bye to Hermonie and Dan on the 3rd floor where their Arithmancy class was at.

They quickly hurried up the many staircases till they reached the landing for the North Tower. They looked around and Harry and Ron noticed several people who had been in the class before all whom were meandering around talking amongst themselves. Only Pavarti and Lavender looked pleased to have Divination again. Dani paled slightly when she noticed the other Gryffindor 6th year girls and moved so that Harry was blocking they're view of her. Amy and Cori rolled their eyes and went of to talk to the other students.

They all got quiet when the trapdoor opened and the sliver ladder slid down. They all climbed up and settled down in armchairs or poufs that were scattered around the room. Harry, Ron, Dani, Cori, and Amy quickly sat down at two tables next to each other. Harry and Ron noticed the girls were being unusually quiet and Cori looked somewhat pale and nervous.

The class sat silently and looked at the arm chair where Professor Trelawney sat, still looking very much like a giant glittering incest. Dani and Amy nudged each other and giggled when they saw her. Harry noticed they kept glancing at Cori and grinning when she frowned at them.

"I understand most of you did not wish to return to Divination. But, because of unfortunate events of last year many of you didn't get a complete year of Divination in. Therefore Professor Dumbledore decided you should take it again. The younger students are studying with the centaur Firenze while the older ones are with me. Today we will be studying-"she cut off and looked at Cori who's hand had shot up into the air.

"Yes Miss..." she glanced at the class roster "Nelson?"

Cori cleared her throat then asked "Professor Trelawney do you have a REAL Inner Eye?"

Trelawney sat up straighter looking quite offended. "Of course I do! Would I have this post if I didn't? And why do you ask?"

Cori blushed a bit and looked at her lap then she looked up and said " Well Professor I have a TRUE Inner Eye and I don't sense anything...real about you...except for two prophecies you made, one 16 years ago and the other 2 years ago."

Trelawney glared at Cori. "Really child, have you had your supposed Inner Eye examined?"

"Yes I have ma'am and I passed with flying colors...literally if you catch my meaning." Cori said with a smug smile.

Trelawney frowned. "No I don't 'catch your meaning' Miss Nelson."

"Well...as you should know professor when you complete the final part of the examination if you've passed there's a rainbow of lights...flying colors... But if you don't believe me I'd be willing to do any form test you wish. Weather it be reading tea leave, interpreting dreams, crystal ball gazing, or palm reading. I'm quite talented...at least that's what I was told by my mentors at Medlets."

Trelawney glared at her for a minute more then swept over to the cabinet in which the tea cups and leaves were stored. She quickly made up a pot of tea and poured herself a cup then she drank it, swilled it three times with the left hand, turned it upside down on the saucer, and then handed it to Cori, who smiled up at her then looked at the cup.

"Well let's see..." she said and slowly turned the cup. Harry and Ron shared amused glanced then looked over at Amy and Dani were sitting. They were sitting still and silent staring straight ahead. Harry glanced at Ron and saw him sitting much the same way that Amy and Dani were. He looked around to see what they were staring at. Then he saw it.

A Spider, about the size of a saucer crawling from the cabinet towards their tables. He knew why Ron was sitting the way he was, and he figured that both Amy and Dani felt the same way that he did. Harry watched the spider's quick movements and glanced again at his friends who sat with wide, terrified eyes. Calmly he picked up a large book (Unfogging the Future) and quickly dropped it on the spider with a loud THUMP.

Cori looked up and saw her friend's relax and Harry left his book on the floor. She smiled and turned back to the cup. Then her body grew rigid and her eyes rolled back into her head. Only Harry knew what was going on for he'd seen it before, only it was Professor Trelawney who'd done it. The rest of the class gathered close around her till Harry shoved them away saying "give her space people give her some bloody space."

Then Cori began to speak in a hard rough voice much unlike her own **_"THE DARK LORD HAS RISEN AGAIN AND SHALL SOON BEGIN KILLING IN EARNEST. ONLY THE CHILD BORN AT THE END OF THE SEVENTH MONTH, BORN TO PARENTS WHO HAD THRICE DEFIED HIM AND HAS BEEN MARKED AS HIS EQUAL SHALL BE ABLE TO STOP HIM. WITH THE HELP OF FRIENDS THAT ARE DEAR TO HIM THE BOY WILL BATTLE THE DARK LORD BEFORE HIS 17TH YEAR."_** She said then blinked her eyes rapidly and looked at the floor where the shattered remains of the cup she'd been holding had fallen. "Oh dear..." she said and looked around at the other students and flushed. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Amy blinked at her than said, "Cori...I think you just said a prophecy..."

"A prophecy?"

"Yeah...it was a prophecy...I've heard one before." Harry said and glanced at Trelawney.

"What...what did I say?" Cori asked nervously.

Dani bit her lip then said, "You said that the Dark Lord was back...and that the child born to parents who had thrice defied him, and was born at the end of July, but you said the end of the seventh month, and had been marked as his equal would, with help from friend that were dear to him battle You-know-who before his 17 birthday...but you said year."

"But...who could that be?" Lavender asked.

Harry looked at Neville who had been staring at him then whispered, "Me...she meant me..."


	14. Ch 14 Fights and Detentions

**Comments: **During this chapterI had reallly really really bad writers block, so my friend Steph wrote most of it...I just changed things around.

_**Chapter Fourteen: Fights and Detentions**_

Charms flew past, as did Transfiguration. Dani proved what she'd said back at Grimmauld place was indeed true, she was excellent at transfiguration. McGonagall beamed at her when she managed to turn her desk into a bunny and back. "You're almost as good as the top three transfiguration students I had back when your parents were in school Miss Clarkson. James Potter, Sirius Black and Lily Evens..." she had said before getting a slightly vacant look in her eyes which caused the class to exchange puzzled looks. But it was during Potions that the trouble started.

They all walked into the dungeons. Amy, Dani, Harry Hermonie and Ron could tell they wouldn't have a good time. And damn were they right. 15 minutes into the class, when Snape started taking role, he looked up when he got to the new group. He smiled his twisted smile, and Amy flinched.

"So...you all are the new students." Snape said, looking at them in disgust. "If you're anything like your classmates you'll be horrible as well." Then he looked at Dani. "You girl...what's your name?"

Dani looked a bit shocked but replied, "Danielle, but I go by Dani."

"Well I'd like to welcome you to Potions, and considering you are in Gryffindor, I don't expect you to be any better at potions then your classmates. And don't look at me like that, you will never get ANY pity from me."

Harry, Ron, and Hermonie all started to say something, but Amy's voice rode over them.

"Well you know, I heard you're a death eater. If you're so smart why are you a death eater? And I don't care what people say, you are, and I bet you still have the dark mark on your arm...maybe you only joined Voldy to get away from James Potter and Sirius Black, after all, you were humiliated by them...maybe you were just a chicken...either way...you're an asshole..."

The pale color Snape usually had in his face was gone now. It was replaced by red. He looked like he was about to explode. But unfortunately Malfoy beat Snape to saying something.

"You know, you need to shut up, all you new people thinking you are better than everyone else. But if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your mouths shut." he said.

"What are you going to do about it, Malfoy?" Harry said, getting up from his seat.

Amy walked over to Malfoy. "You know, you really don't want to mess with me, or my friends. Because I guarantee, I'll know when you say something, and I'll be there to hurt you for it."

Malfoy then pulled out his wand, and made the movement Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville had seen in the Department of Mysteries, that made a slashing feeling on the person, the curse was directed at. Amy stumbled back, holding her cheek. When she took her hand away she felt blood.

Amy hit Malfoy, and Dani and Hermonie both jumped up to grab her. But no one was there to hold Harry and Ron. They went after Malfoy, and nearly killed him. But then Lesa said, "Ha. Little girls going after a Malfoy. Can't believe you all really think you can hurt him. He's twice as strong as you all will ever be."

That was when Dani exploded. She walked slowly over to Lesa, and slapped her. Lesa stumbled back and Amy got free. She pulled Ron and Harry off Malfoy, and managed to get one good hit as his jaw, before getting hit herself, making her nose bleed.

This was all stopped by two strong voices saying, "Impedimenta!"

They got knocked back. Ron was knocked against a bookshelf, Harry on the wall, and Amy landed next to him, Dani landing only a few feet away, with Malfoy and Lesa, on the opposite wall. They all looked around and saw Dumbledore.

x-x-x-x

"I am very disappointed in you, especially you new students you all are old enough to know that nothing good can come from fighting." Dumbledore sat behind his desk looking at the seven students who sat before him. Dumbledore's eyes took in Amy's bleeding nose, Dani's black eye, Harry and Ron were nursing their knuckles which were bruised and red. Draco and Lesa were the worst off with Draco having a broken nose and a swollen jaw, and Lesa with a hand shaped red mark on her cheek that was already starting to bruise. "You will each have a week of detention, and if it happens again I shall write to your parents or guardians." Dumbledore said looking at Harry and Amy.

"Well," Amy said and Dumbledore looked at her, "I'm just glad I got to make Malfoy bleed..." Dani Harry and Ron snickered while Malfoy and Lesa glared at her. Hermonie sat staring at her hands and chewing her bottom lip. Dumbledore cleared his throat and Amy looked down at her lap and blushed.

"You will serve your detentions in groups. Three of you in each." He ignored their groans and then continued "it will hopefully teach you to better respect each other. That is all."

The next week was pretty uneventful except for on the last day of detention someone obviously either slipped up or thought they all had 'matured' enough to be left alone for 2 hours cleaning the dungeons. They were wrong. Another fight occurred and again they ended up in Dumbledore's office. He gave them another week of detention and informed them he'd be writing to their parents or guardians. It was the next morning however that the REAL trouble began.


	15. Ch 15 Hiernamaals and Howlers

**Comments: **I was gonna have this bit with Sirius and all them sooner, but I forgot...and then I remembered for the next chapter...about 6 months after I'd started writing a different chapter 16. More with Sirius and the gang next chapter. Translations at the end.

**_Chapter Fifteen: __Hiernamaals__ and Howlers_**

When Harry woke up he was so preoccupied thinking about the mirror and the fights and everything he didn't notice anything peculiar. It wasn't till he went downstairs to the common room, after showering and changing, that he realized anything was up.

Dani, Amy, and Hermonie were sitting in chairs by the fire and they looked to the boy's staircase when they heard footsteps. They smiled when they saw Harry, but then Dani's eyes got wide and she slapped her hand over her mouth, Amy stared at him in horror and Hermonie just stared at him shocked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"DUDE," Dani and Amy said at the same time "What happened to your head?"

"Huh?"

So she reached up and started to pull it off when it hissed rather loudly and Dani gasped and yanked her hand back. She clutched it to her chest and gasped out "Harry...I think it might be poisonous," and fainted.

"What IS it?"

"Ummmm Harry...I think it's a hairutuff..." Dani said.

"A what?" he asked dumbly.

"Hair-u-tuff...its this...small animal about a foot tall, has jet black fur...likes to live on people's heads...preferably people with jet black hair so that they...blend in somewhat...but they really great pets..." Amy replied.

"How do I get rid of it?"

"Why don't you try and...pull it off?" Hermonie asked and raised her eyebrows.

"I don't wanna touch it!"

"FINE! You big baby...I'll do it!" Dani replied.

So she reached up and started to pull it off when it hissed rather loudly and Dani gasped and yanked her hand back. She clutched it to her chest and gasped out "Harry...I think it might be poisonous," and fainted.

The others gaped at her then Harry gave a strangled yell and ran for the portrait hole.

Amy and Hermonie gathered around Dani, who scared them both when she sat up laughing. She held out her hand and they looked at it but could find no marks then they shared a look and started laughing as well. They laughed so much that they woke Ron and Dan who came down to see what the racket was.

The girls just grinned and told them they'd have to find out at breakfast before running up the stairs to get they're bags for the day ahead then they hurried out through the portrait hole leaving three very curious friends behind.

x-x-x-x

Dani hooked arms with Amy as they walked down the hallways towards the Great Hall. Then Dani got a mischievous look in her eyes and started to hum. Amy laughed when she recognized the tune, and then echoed Dani when she started to sing.

"The cutest boy"

"I ever saw"

"Was sippin ci"

"Der through a straw"

Then they sung together "the cutest boy I ever saw was sippin cider through a straw."

"I asked him if"

"He'd show me how"

"To sip that ci"

"Der through a straw"

"I asked him if he'd show me how to sip that cider through a stra--" (A/N: Heh...sorry...just be glad it wasn't the WHOLE song...) they were cut off when they ran into someone who wore sky blue robes. Dani blinked a couple times and peered at the person in front of them. She had oval glasses, medium length blonde hair, hazel green eyes, fair skin, and medium build. It took a second for where she'd seen this person from before sunk in.

"Oh!" Dani exclaimed "Professor...Roseart!"

Amy looked at her oddly then glanced at the woman again and clamped her hands over her mouths.

She smiled at them then said, "Hello girls. I couldn't help but overhear your singing. You're quite good as a duo, I know that song too. We sung it at the camp thing I had over break."

"That's cool because we learned it at a camp thing too. But it was a friend of Dani's who was running it." Amy said.

Professor Roseart nodded then motioned for them to continue. They smiled at her and quickly hurried off to the Great Hall.

They were sitting down at the table starting their breakfasts when Hermonie and Ron walked in and sat down. Amy and Dani were beginning to tell them about Harry and the hairutuff when Harry walked, with his hair normal again, carrying something. He walked over to Amy and dropped it in her lap. Amy looked at him in confusion then looked down at the thing in her lap and gasped and started stroking its fuzzy, jet black fur.

"Dani! Hermonie! It's the hairutuff!" she squealed happily then put it on her head where it blinked its button black eyes and purred.

Everyone smiled at that then Harry frowned and looked at Dani. He opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the arrival of mail...and several Howlers.

The first came for Amy, carried by a large brown eagle owl that dropped it on her bacon before flying off for the Owlery. They all stared at it then Dani nudged her and she picked it up and opened it, her face already twisted in a worried, fearful expression.

**_YOU ARE IN SERIOUS TROUBLE YOUNG LADY! IF YOUR PARENTS HEARD ABOUT THIS, TWO FIGHTS IN ONE WEEK WITH A MALFOY AND A HANSON NO LESS, ENDANGERING YOUR FRIENDS, WHO KNOWS WHAT KIND OF HEXES THEY COULD HAVE THROWN YOUR WAY! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW BETTER THAN THIS, AFTER HOW I RAISEDYOU! _**Moody's voice rang through the hall silencing everyone as they turned to see who had received the howler. **_THIS SORT OF THNG NEVER HAPPENED TO ME WHEN I WAS AT SCHOOL! YOU'RE SUCH A DISAPPOINTMENT TO ME, AND MANY OTHERS! I THOUGHT YOU'D SET A BETTER EXAMPLE FOR EMILY, SHE LOOKS UP TO YOU IN SO MANY WAYS, WHEN I GOT THE OWL FROM DUMBLEDORE SAYING THAT YOU'D GOTTEN INTO ANOTHER FIGHT SOMEHOW SHE STUMMBLED ACROSS IT AND STARTED PICKING FIGHTS WITH THE KIDS AT HER SCHOOL! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!_** And with that the howler tore its self up and Amy sat there wide eyed and red faced when another owl dropped another red envelope onto someone's breakfast.

Ron stared at the howler on his plate and whimpered slightly "Oh no" he moaned "not another one..."

They each received one. Well everyone but Malfoy and Hanson. They didn't for whatever reason. They all seemed pretty much the same, mothers or guardians yelling about disappointment and such. Dani's had a little more from her mother though...

**_", AND PULLING THAT TRICK ON YOUR SISTER! WHEN YOU KNOW SHE'S TERRIFIED OF SPIDERS! AND MAKING THE PARCHMENT TURN INTO ONE ANYWAY! I AM SO ASHAMED OF YOU!" _**Dani had shrugged it off though. She'd expected a howler from her mother about and was just a bit upset at being humiliated in front of everyone. Harry didn't get one though...who'd send him one...?

x-x-x-x

James and Lily sat next to Sirius at the watch station. They peered down into the liquid inside the Pensea. The liquid churned around like a rough sea. Sirius prodded it with his wand and it settled again. They looked down and saw the scene in the great hall from above. Amy sat in her seat with her head buried in her hands and Harry sat looking somewhat...dejected. James frowned and glanced at the wall where the clock and a picture hung. They still had an hour of watch left.

"I feel so bad for him..." Lily muttered looking into the Pensea. James turned away from the wall and looked at his wife.

"Feel bad for who Lily?" he asked.

"Harry...I just know he feels so alone...he's got no one but my sister's family." She replied.

Sirius frowned and walked over to the wall and glared at the picture. It was of a smiling couple, the man had sandy brown hair and gray eyes while the woman had honey blonde hair and blue eyes. A plaque under the picture read: The Jenkins. Sirius thought back to the day that it happened. He'd only been there for a few days, having only just fallen through the veil about a week before and was getting settled into the routine of things that went on in this...afterlife of sorts. They didn't sleep, simply because they didn't need too. So they basically sat around and chatted when they weren't on watch. This was Hiernamaals, sort of a limbo between living and death, but not exactly. Technically they WERE dead...but they existed in Hiernamaals. Every tweleve hours (since they didn't have days and nights) they were to go to the torretta della vigilanza and spend two hours there. They were...guardian angels of sorts. The watch was called het dode horloge over het leven,or the dead watch over the living.

While on watch they used the Pensua to watch over those they loved, Lily, James, and Sirius usually watched over Harry, and Frank too seeing as he had no living loved ones. The Beboere (as they were called) were required to do four hours of watch every twenty-four hours and if they didn't...well the Jenkins were the perfect example of what would happen. Their picture hung in the torretta della vigilanza as a reminder to the other Beboere what would happen if they didn't report.

The Jenkins had been a happy couple who had come to Hiernamaals shortly after Frank. They missed three sets of watch in 72 hours, and then the Punito came. They took the Jenkins from there home in Hiernamaals to some unknown location and were never seen or heard from again...at least not in the regular way. The Punito were the punished, the Beboere who didn't do as they were suppose to. When a Beboere doesn't go to watch at the appointed times with out specified reason that had been cleared by the Head Punito they would receive a warning, the first one delivered by one of the other Beboere, the second by one of the lower Punito and the third time there was no warning...the Punito came...and took you away. How they changed you was unknown to any besides them, but from what they'd heard it wasn't fun.

Sirius jumped as a loud bell rung. He'd been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't realized that the end of their watch was almost over. He glanced at the Pensua one last time the grabbed his wand and followed Lily and James out the door and down the stairs.

Ok seeing as I'm ending the chapter I figured I out to explain what a lot of these new fancy words mean for those who don't speak about 5 different languages...I don't either I've been using a translator...BUT here they are:

Hiernamaals- Dutch for Afterlife

torretta della vigilanza- Italian for watchtower

het dode horloge over het leven- Dutch for the dead watch over the living

Beboere- Norwegian for residents

Pensua- it's not in any language but perhaps mine, it's like a pensive, but not...it shows what's really happening exactly at that moment only those in Hiernamaals have it.

Punito- Italian for Punished. It's suppose to be like...the punished...the ones who are being punished for all eternity because they screwed up.


	16. Ch 16 The Mirror

_**Chapter 16: The Mirror**_

Sirius, James and Lily were walking back from watch when Cedric saw them coming and ran to them from their house.

"Sirius!" he exclaimed only slightly breathless as he slid to a stop in front of them. "He's answered!"

Sirius's eyes got wide. "Harry answered?" Cedric's broad grin and energetic nod sent Sirius sprinting for the house. James looked at Lily and Cedric then took off after him.

Sirius ran up the stairs to the house and shoved open the door, nearly causing Frank to drop the mirror he was holding. "Gosh dangit boy! If I weren't already dead, you'd have killed me just then!" the older man said in exasperation as he held the mirror out to the younger man.

"Sorry Frank, I didn't mean too, but Cedric said that Harry had answered!" Sirius explained, a bit out of breath. The older man simply grinned and nodded as Lily, James and Cedric all came running up the stairs.

"It was last night, Sirius, while you were at watch, right after you'd left in fact. I don't know if he has it with him now, but you can do the check and find out." Cedric said his eyes bright.

"What did he say?"

"He said your name, and when I picked it up, he was quite surprised. I told him you'd gone to watch...I didn't explain it to him I'll leave that to you, but told him I'd let you know as soon as you came back." Cedric told him.

Sirius sent the young man a smile and pulled out his wand and cast a spell on the mirror, then said "Harry, Harry Potter."

x-x-x-x

Harry was walking with Ron, Hermonie, Dan, Dani and Amy to Transfiguration when he felt a strange tingle on his leg. He paused and frowned, touching his leg, then his eyes widened when he felt the mirror in his pocket. "Guys!" he said, pulling it out. He looked around, then quickly went into a deserted classroom. His friends frowned but followed him inside, Amy pulling the door shut behind her.

"Sirius?" he asked, his voice somewhat strangled as he said the name. The glass of the mirror wavered once, then again and when it smoothed, Sirius's face was there instead of his own.

"Harry!" his godfather replied his eyes brightening. "I didn't disrupt your class did I?"

"No we were just on the way to transfiguration." He said, his voice getting tight. "I tried calling you two nights ago but Cedric said you were at...watch or something."

Hermonie gasped when she heard Harry use Cedric's name and moved behind him to peer into the mirror.

"Sirius? Cedric's alive?" she asked looking down at him.

"No Hermonie...he's dead, as am I, and Lily and James."

"Mum and Dad are there?" Harry interrupted, and got a slap on the back of the head for his efforts.

x-x-x-x

Sirius grinned when he saw Hermonie smack Harry for interrupting her. "Yes Harry, your parents are here." He said then looked up at them. Lily had her hand over her mouth and was staring at the mirror in his hand with tears in her eyes, as she leaned against her husband who had both arms wrapped around her. James too had tears in his eyes, but he also had a small grin on his face. "Did you want to talk to them Harry?" he asked looking back into the mirror. As he watched, Harry swallowed and then nodded in agreement. Sirius passed the mirror to Lily who stared at it with a small smile on her face.

"Hello Harry. Its so wonderful to be able to talk to you." She said, her voice thick with emotion.

x-x-x-x

Dani sat down at an empty desk and watched Harry talking with his parents for the first time fifteen years. This mirror thing was pretty cool, making it possible for the dead to talk to the living. _The dead talk to the living...the DEAD talking to the LIVING! _She thought. "Harry!" She blurted out looking at him, her eyes wide and starting to fill with tears.

Harry looked up from the mirror when Dani said his name. "What is it Dani?"

She swallowed then said "Can you ask them something for me?"

He frowned slightly, and then his face cleared. "About...Carrie?" She nodded, as tears streaked down her face. Hermonie looked at Amy and then they both moved over to the other girl, giving her silent support, as Ron and Dan looked at each other in confusion.

James, Lily, and Sirius looked at the mirror in confusion, trying to figure out what was going on. "Mum, Dad, Sirius, I want to ask you something." Harry said looking at them through the mirror.

"What is it son?" James asked, a frown creasing his brow.

"Dose everyone go there when they die?" James looked at Sirius with surprise then back at the mirror.

"From what we can gather, yeah. They spend a few years here mandatory, but then can move on if they want. Why?" Lily said.

"Dani's little sister, Carrie was murdered the year she got her letter for Medlets. Would it be possible to find out if she's there?" Harry asked.

Lily's eyes filled up with tears and she put her hand over her mouth. James and Sirius looked at each other and then down at the mirror again. "We could try. How old was...Carrie did you say?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, Carrie, she was five I think, right Dani?"

x-x-x-x

Dani nodded in conformation, tears still running down her face. "Well we need to know what she looks like and all that, so we can keep an eye out for her. It shouldn't be too hard as there aren't too many kids running around this place, but there are a few." James said.

Harry looked at Dani. "Do you want to tell them?" he asked quietly. She nodded and held out her hand for the mirror. Harry put it in her hand and watched her face.

Dani swallowed the lump that'd formed in her throat. "Uhm, hi Mr. and Mrs. Potter." She said softly giving a little half wave. The people in the mirror, the man who looked just like Harry, except for his eyes, and the woman with Harry's eyes looked back at her. The woman's eyes were filled with tears, but she smiled slightly back at her.

"Hello, you're Dani right? Hermonie's cousin?" James said a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, that's me. So, uhm, Carrie my little sis. She's five, and uh...got brown hair like mine, except hers is curly and blue eyes. Oh well...I think I may be wrong about her age. She was five when...when, she died, but she'd be ten now, I don't know if you still age there." She explained.

"We can if we want. In Hiernamaals, we can do whatever, mostly. The only requirement is watch. Other than that, its options." Lily explained.

"Oh well...Carrie was in a big hurry to grow up, so I guess she'd ten then." Dani said wiping her eyes with her robes.

"Oh my god!" Hermonie gasped, looking at her watch. And everyone looked at her. "We're late for transfiguration!" Dani stared at her cousin in shock. Hermonie noticed and looked a bit annoyed. "I know you're really emotional right now Dani, but we're going to get in a lot of trouble if we don't go right now!" she explained, running a distracted hand through her hair.

"She's right," Sirius said through the mirror, "you should go now. Dani, we'll ask around about your sister. Contact us after classes are over alright?" Dani nodded. "Alright we'll talk to you then." He said then faded out.

Dani looked around at the others in the room, then handed the mirror back to Harry and scrubbed her eyes with her robes again. "Well lets go, we don't want to get into too much trouble."


End file.
